A través del espejo
by Sapphire Leia
Summary: Creía conocer totalmente su vida hasta que un misterioso espejo le muestra a través que era todo lo contrario/1827/Reto
1. Un inicio fatal

basado en "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" con argumentos de "A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí" (secuela) pero todo es inventado mas bien.

* * *

><p>Era un día bastante común en la secundaria de Namimori, salvo por sus pequeñas y raras excepeciones, esta es la historia de un chico de 15 años llamado Sawada Tsunayoshi (Tsuna de cariño). Un chico mas o menos como cualquier otro, con malas notas, deplorable condición física y como consecuencia, pocos amigos y una mala reputación, o como lo conocen en la escuela, Dame-Tsuna.<p>

Poco a poco se fue llenando de mas amistades al igual que de nuevos obstáculos, cada amigo suyo tenía un precio alto a pagar y con el tiempo logró liderar lo que era una pequeña "cede" o sección única de amigos selectos por su persona. Hasta hace poco.

-¡Tsuna-sama no iría donde un maíaco del beísbol! -alegaba un italiano mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

-tranquilo Gokudera, solo les estoy invitando a los dos a mi casa a repasar las lecciones de hoy -le respondió el aludido en un tono calmado y suave. -¿que tan malo puede eso ser?

-mucho, Tsuna-sama no debe de perder el tiempocon gente que pierde su tiempo en hacer Sabrá-Dios-qué como lo haces tu -solo recibió por parte del moreno una risa sincera, molestándolo mas.

-tranquilos porfavor, Yamamoto, Gokureda-kun -terció su otro acompañante, colocándose en medio de ellos dos como es costumbre para evitar una pelea innecesaria por parte del peliplata. -además Yamamoto, en la clase de hoy hablábamos de mitos y leyendas, no hay mucho que repasar de un tema así.

-pero a mi me llamó mucho la atención, Tsuna -volteó a verle enérgicamente. -un espejo que te podría llevar a otras dimensiones.

-ese tipo de mierdas no existen, idiota -alza la voz el ya exasperado. -es imposible y por todo lo demás sin creencia que un estúpido espejo te muestre otros mundos, ni que fuese Ha**y Po**er.

-aunque el profesor sonaba convencido de la existencia de ese espejo, es imposible que exista, Yamamoto -daba su punto de vista el menor, con un tono visiblemente diferente al otro chico.

el atacado de pronto detiene su paso, deteniendo por inercia a los otros dos. -entonces les veré mañana, ya llegé al final de mi camino -sonríe como siempre suele hacerlo. -yo doy vuelta por esta dirección, nos vemos -un saludo rápido de mano y se fue trotando en dirección a su hogar. Alcanzando solo un pequeño movimiento para despedirse por parte de sus amigos, ya que estaban demasiado enfrascados en el tema que no se habían dado cuenta del final del recorrido juntos y cada quien a partir de allí fue tomando su propio rumbo en torno a sus casas.

Ya llegando, Tsuna acomodó su mochila a un lado de las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación para recostarse un poco pero llegando allí encontró que algo no había visto antes de salir de casa, es mas, no había notado si quiera el momento en el que lo trajeron o lo hayan adquirido, simplemente no pidieron o se les pasó por la mente en comprar un espejo enmarcado de oro con entalles antiguos en sus bordes, tan alto para reflejar a una persona de cuerpo completo, aunque en el caso de Tsuna, su reflejo sólo alcanzaba la mitad del espejo. Gritó por la confusión y eso llamó la atención de su madre, quien pasaba cerca.

-¿ocurre algo malo, Tsu-kun? -se asoma por el umbral de la puerta con su característica sonrisa suya.

-¡claro que ocurre algo malo! -hizo pasar a su mamá y señalando el espejo añadió. -¡¿qué hace esto aquí? cuando lo compraste siquiera.

-fue un regalo de tu amigo, el que vive a media cuadra de aquí -contestó con ligereza ante la tensión.

Trató de hacer memoria el hijo, que el supiera no tiene amigos que vivan cerca de su casa, bueno, estaban Takeshi y Hayato, pero el primero da vuelta una cuadra antes de llegar y el segundo camina de frente al menos 2 cuadras mas para llegar a su casa así que estaban claramente descartados, prácticamente imposible que ellos hayan sido. Ahora, el problema erradicaba en el espejo, que casualmente le recordaba al que había visto en su clase cuando debatían mitos y leyendas populares. No es que fuese supersticioso, pero un objeto de tanto valor en su habitación seguramente acabaría roto o en Sabrá-Dios-dónde. sus dudas aún continuaban en su cabeza cuando su madre le despejó.

-recuerda Tsu-kun, tu amigo, aquel que le gusta que le digas Reborn. -contestó alegremente.

¡Es cierto! No hablaba mucho con él pero a fin de cuentas, se autoproclamó su amigo al día y medio de conocerlo, se le conocía por ser un estudiante sobresaliente y buen tutor para los estudiantes excepto por el detalle que es demasiado estricto en sus labores de docente. Motivo por el cual Tsuna jamás accedió a pedirle ayuda, ni mucho menos hablarle, pero, ¿Porqué le regaló aquel antiguo espejo? Aún habían dudas pero cada vez eran menos cuando dio con la respuesta: por el simple hecho de molestar, pensó.

-como sea mamá, no debemos aceptar este espejo, es un regalo bastante caro para mi y no me gustaría que se incomodara...Reborn, dándome regalos demasiado costosos, lo tendré que devolver -trató de sonar convincente respecto a su rechazo contra el objeto.

-entonces le llamaré a Reborn-chan para que se lo lleve -en un tono de desilución salió su madre, quien estaba convencida de que su hijo sería mas abierto con su vecino al aceptar el regalo.

_Continuará…_


	2. El Espejo y Ecila Iakes

bien, siguiente parte de este fic n_n y lamento si se borró o movió algo, es que me puse a experimentar con mi cuenta para ver el fallo del 2do cap que tuve hace tiempo ^^U

advertencias (que debí hacer al subir el cap 1): este fic será laargo y aburrido (desde mi punto de vista) y los personajes no se enamorarán a la primera, habrá que pasar por todo el cuento para ello (?)

así que si no les gusta igual estoy haciendo uno mas interesante xD

* * *

><p>El castaño visualizó el espejo de casi dos metros un par de veces, buscando el punto ciego o la trampa del artefacto como para tenerlo, pero por mas vueltas que le daba al gigantesco objeto, no encontraba nada que pudiera advertirle de un engaño o una estafa, al contrario, se convencía cada vez mas del valor de ese espejo y lo costoso que debió haber sido. Se sintió culpable si el fuera el que lo compró, debido a ser una antiguedad muy exacta y fina como para alguien como él. Se acercó nuevamente hasta estar frente a frente para poderse observar en él una vez mas, no se veía nada anormal o una distorsión en la figura, pero al acercarse un poco mas para tratar de quitarle una manchita que tenía parecía haber visto un extraño mundo. Se alejó rápidamente por acto reflejo a lo desconocido y ya no se veía nada anormal, Tsuna pensó que la mente le jugaba una mala pasada por todo lo que escuchó de sus compañeros acerca del relato escolar y, antes de poder hacer nada, volvió a acercarse al objeto para remover esa mancha cuando al tocar el vidrio siente como se hundía su mano hasta introducir todo el brazo y finalmente caer dentro de él por accidente.<p>

Abrió lentamente sus ojos para inspeccionar en donde había caído y logra ver que es un bosque con extraños follajes y forestación exótica, nada que haya visto con anterioridad.

-pero...¿en...donde estoy? -se refriega los ojos un par de veces para verificar que estaba en un lugar real y al ver que seguía el mismo panorama decidió darlo por real.

Trató de encontrar a alguien que pudiese orientarlo en aquel extraño lugar así que se puso a caminar por la espesura del bosque, pero, sin importar a donde fuese, seguía viendo distante el paisaje. Después de mucho caminar quería desistir, hasta que escuchó una voz conocida, rapidamente se dirigió en busca del dueño de esa voz y para su sorpresa se encontró con unos orbes esmeralda que también conocía muy bien.

-¡Gokudera-kun! cuanto me alegro de verte -fue con el nombrado a darle un abrazo pero notó que algo no iba bien y tan pronto como se separó vio la cara de estupefacción que tenía.

-yo lo siento señor -reverencia. -pero en mi vida lo he visto y mi nombre es Hayato, Hayato WhiteRabbit.

Lo miró atentamente, llevaba un par de orejas blancas de conejo en lo alto de la cabeza ("deben ser falsas" Pensó Tsuna) y también un curioso traje estilo sastre a juego con el color de su cabello. Pero lo que mas sorprendió al castaño fue la cordialidad y elegancia de su amigo al hablar, sabía que Gokudera venía de buena familia pero era un rebelde y malhablado, por lo tal verlo como nunca imaginó le causaba confusión, mas al saber que prefería que le dijesen por su apellido, y nunca Hayato, pero en esta ocasión ni se inmutó. Era claro que ya no entendía nada de esa situación.

-lo siento, Gokudera-kun, es decir...Hayato-kun -se corrigió. -pero no entiendo nada de este sitio y tampoco tengo la menor idea en donde estoy o como llegué, si me lo pudieras explicar... -trató de persuadir al guardián de la Tormenta como solía hacerlo, para obtener alguna respuesta, pero obtuvo algo mucho mas diferente.

-yo tampoco sé quien es usted o porqué me dijo Gokudera -se encaminó un par de pasos con Tsuna siguiéndole. -así que hagamos esto; le propongo un trato. Yo seré su guía en todo el lugar si usted me cuenta de donde salió, ¿le parece? -sonrió con suficiencia.

Tsuna no parecía convencido de las palabras de su nuevo "amigo" pero el hecho de no saber ni un pelo de ese lugar no le ayudaría a salir de éste, por lo tal optó a que la forma mas común de comenzar a buscar era aceptar el trato que le tendían.

-acepto -el peliplata sonreía pícaramente. -pero...solo quiero que me jures dos cosas; número uno, por ningún motivo puedes abandonarme y la segunda, no puedes ocultarme nada de este lugar, ¿te parece? -ahora era él quien sonreía con sorna, esperando alguna vacilación del otro para continuar el ataque verbal. Si algo aprendió a la primera de su amigo-tutor Reborn, era a atacar verbalmente como él hacía muchas veces que terminó por aprenderlo.

Tras mucho pensar el de orbes esmeralda decide aceptar, dándose por vencido.

-principalmente, ¿en dónde estoy? -preguntaba a la vez que veía hacia el cielo, que por alguna razón no es como el que él conoce.

-Ecila Iakes, así se llama todo este lugar -paró en seco su explicación.

-¿Ecila...Iakes? -parpadea un poco para asimilar la información, hasta llegar a otra conclusión. -"Sekai Alice" ¿Mundo de Alicia? -el otro chico asiente. -con decir el nombre al revés me das a pensar que todo aquí... -reflexiona lo que estaba a punto de decir, ¡ahora tenía sentido! el porque su amigo peliplata era tan cordial (demasiado para su gusto) con él y esos cambios de personalidad drásticos. Estaba cayendo en cuenta de que "atravesó" el espejo y llego a un mundo totalmente opuesto al que conoce.

-ahora usted cumpla -se comenzaba a molestar el caballero. -¿quién es usted?

-Tsuna, bueno... Sawada Tsunayoshi, y vengo de un mundo...opuesto al tuyo, y por alguna razón tu personalidad es opuesta al chico que se parece a ti en mi mundo.

-¿otro mundo con personalidades opuestas? -pregunta curioso.

-no, no, no, éste mundo es el opuesto al mío, puesto que todo esto existe dentro del espejo del que llegué.

-¿un espejo? -tardó unos segundos para que la información se procesara en su mente. -¡claro! son esas cosas que nos muestran un mundo paralelo, ¿verdad? usted viene de ese mundo paralelo que siempre veo en los espejos

* * *

><p>bien, esta ves salió corto pero es porque el fic creo que se está yendo de temática y lo estoy arreglando, no sé ustedes, denme una opinión acerca de como va así sé si la estoy liando o aún puedo rescatarlo xD bien bien<p>

**Shimizu Maria:** no sabe lo feliz que me puse cuando leí su review Maria-sama *-* aunque sea un minúsculo comentario hará que me esfuerce en continuar este fic

**Nyanko1827:** dos cosas muy distintas son creer en seres sobrenaturales y creer en objetos sobrenaturales (?) así que por eso pienso que a Gokudera no le interesó en lo mínimo un espejo, ya sospechó que esto es un cuento (?) y es muy cierto lo que dices, Reborn sabe como darse entretenimiento si se hacía amigo de Tsuna xD

gracias a su apoyo chicas! verán que gracias a ustedes terminaré este fic ^^

algún comentario de este ep? :3


	3. Rorrim y la Reina de Corazones

cap 3 y espero sea de su mero agrado ^^ ya había dicho en el cap anterior que estoy haciendo un fic mejor no? pues no sé si sea mejor que esto pero será basado en el programa de AXN del cual no diré cual es, pero como aún no tengo ni el prólogo no lo estrenaré muy pronto xD sin mas, disfruten:

* * *

><p>Aun sin entender, tomó la mano de Tsuna y se echó a correr, perdiéndose entre los bosques hasta llegar con un árbol algo peculiar, en él, sus hojas reflejaban los rayos solares y tenían un color cristalino, al igual que algunas partes del tronco. Hayato se acercó hasta una parte del árbol y arrancó un pedazo de tronco que al instante se hizo un vidrio del tamaño de la corteza, colocándolo delante de su acompañante.<p>

-este árbol se llama Rorrim, es muy raro ver uno de éstos en cualquier lugar y por lo tal son únicos, al quitarles una parte de ellos te muestran otro mundo, o lo que quieras ver en él.

-¿Rorrim? -colocó el trozo de vidrio delante de él, examinándolo con la mirada para luego añadir en su mente. -'¿no será acaso la palabra "espejo" en inglés? ... y por sobre todo al revés' -suspiró pesadamente, de todas las materias académicas el inglés jamás había sido su fuerte, así que poner en práctica lo poco que sabe en ese nuevo mundo podría ser un reto...y una oportunidad de estudiar. -aquí todo tiene un nombre extraño, ¿no? -miró al peliplata.

-¿nombre extraño? para mi no lo es, será algo a lo que usted no esté acostumbrado.

-supongo que tienes razón.

-ande, mire a través de ese espejo, busque lo que necesita.

Tsuna suspiró, justo cuando había dicho que no creía en nada de ese tipo de cosas es cuando las aplica realmente, y luego de meditar lo visto en clase pudo articular palabra ante el vidrio. -quiero que me enseñes mi mundo, mi casa.

Y como si el trozo de vidrio tuviese vida, brillo de una forma un tanto singular pero ténue, mostrando su vivienda y a su madre hablando con el causante de su infortunio en la sala.

"-¿entonces no le gustó a Dame-Tsuna el espejo que le regalé? -dijo con un tono de fingida decepción y un semblante desaprobatorio.

-no es que no le haya gustado -Nana trató de defender a su hijo. -solo se sintió un poco presionado por lo costoso que debió ser.

-no costó la gran cosa, uno de mis "amigos" me lo regaló como ofrenda de paz después de una pelea hace unos meses -por alguna razón, a Tsuna no le gustó la pronunciación de ese término. -no se preocupe, Nana-san, yo le regalo el espejo de corazón, con el único fin de que Tsuna y yo seamos mas amigos. -acto seguido sonrió para la mujer, que estaba convencida de quedarse con el objeto.

-eres tan lindo, Reborn-chan, a Tsu-kun le agradará oír eso, podrían ir a la escuela juntos de ahora en adelante.

-ya lo creo Nana-san, además he visto que Tsuna es tan idiota como para darse cuenta lo que tiene aquí y de lo que se quiere deshacer -al ver la expresión confusa de la madre decidió añadir. -amistad verdadera, pura y sencilla amistad -se da palmaditas en el pecho para simbolizar sus palabras. -claro, también amor pero no por mi parte..."

El trozo de espejo se tornó de color negro y se hizo de un material parecido al de la plastilina y escurrió por los dedos de Tsuna hasta regresa al árbol donde nuevamente se volvió corteza.

-¿qué ocurrió con el trozo de vidrio?

-los Rorrim son especiales y caprichosos, después de cierto tiempo vuelven a ser lo que eran, nadie sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo les da a cada persona -le explicó calmadamente el doble astral de Gokudera.

-ya veo -meditó un par de segundos para luego volver a hablar. -oye, Hayato-kun, hace momentos mencionaste que el Rorrim te enseña lo que quieras ver del mundo paralelo, entonces, ¿tu ya has intentado ver que hay allí?

-muchas veces, pero desgraciadamente me muestra cosas que no son como las que usted vio -se justificó un poco molesto. -de repente veo algunos lugares raros, como una escuela sin flores, ¿usted cree? -ironizó, Tsuna rió nerviosamente para animarlo un poco.

-ya veo...como sea, ¿sabes quién está a cargo de este mundo? ¿algún gobernante o rey? Necesito hablar urgentemente con alguien para saber cómo salir de aquí.

-no sé de quién de habla cuando se refiere a un gobernante -confesó su acompañante. -por muchos años este lugar no ha tenido un líder y se ha ido cayendo de poco en poco por culpa la Reina de Corazones.

-¿Reina? -después de esa pregunta añadió otra con más curiosidad. -¿Reina de Corazones?

-sí, esa mujer desgraciada ha estado haciendo su voluntad desde tiempos inmemoriables e insufribles. -espetó Hayato, dándole el toque peculiar que siempre tiene al insultar a media población.

-pero...¿no es entonces la Reina de Corazones el gobernante de aquí? -trató de conectar los puntos de la información Tsuna, pero algo muy dentro le decía que no estaba en lo correcto.

-se autoproclamó gobernante, pero no lo es, nadie le hace caso.

-¿entonces a dónde debo ir para encontrarla? -la situación comenzaba a exasperar al castaño, dándole vueltas al mismo tema para llegar a la misma respuesta. -¿siquiera la has visto?

-¿duda de mi? -no sólo a Tsuna le estaba desesperando no entender lo que ocurre. Ya que también el ojimiel no ponía de su parte para poder entender su situación, obivamente, al orgulloso y leal caballero Hayato WhiteRabbit le encanta ayudar a quien se le cruce en su camino, pero, ésta "Alice" no hacía mas que dificultar la comunicación entre ellos con sus constantes quejas y acosadoras preguntas. -haber...recordemos, Tsuna-sama -el aludido le miró atentamente, acostumbrado al sufijo que siempre usa el bombardero al hablar. -cuando recién se cruzó conmigo hicimos un trato, ¿verdad? -el otro asiente sin entender. -entonces, ¿puede recordarme las cláusulas que expuso en ese momento?

-que nunca me abandones y siempre responderás con sinceridad -segundos después cayó en cuenta de que Hayato no podría mentirle, así que sus apresuradas conclusiones se vinieron abajo. -lo siento... -coloca una expresión de niño regañado tras una travesura a lo que el ofendido tan solo responde con un suspiro de resignación.

-no se preocupe, y sí, sé quien es la Reina, pero jamás sale de su palacio, así que si quiere hablar con ella debe ir -hace una pausa y añade. -no se preocupe, yo le ayudaré a llegar, después de todo soy el invitado mas importante que tiene.

-¡¿lo dices en serio? No tenía idea de que conocieses a la Reina en persona y hayas ido con ella -ahora se sentía como estúpido al dudar de él. -discúlpame, en serio.

-ya le dije que no se preocupe, como ya dije, a quien le importa la Reina, solo voy por estatus -soltó sin más.

-estoy tan agradecido -se le vuelve a acercar y le abraza por unos segundos. -realmente estoy contento de haberme encontrado contigo, Hayato-kun.

-no diga mas -le compuso una sonrisa y lo toma de la muñeca. -conozco un camino que nos llevará, será algo largo pero le garantizo que da directo al Palacio.

* * *

><p>no sé si haya sido mucho o poco pero es que aunque he estado escribiendo mucho en el fic todavía no me doy buenas ideas para el final, si alguien tiene una sugerencia bienvenida sea xD<p>

**Katekyo1827R27X27:** respondiendo a tus preguntas de tu bello MP es que sí, todos los guardianes serán de personalidades opuestas, y Hibari...de ese no te diré hasta que lo leas xD me alegra que te interese mi fic ^^

**nyanko1827:** a mi también se me hizo raro describir a Hayato así tan educado y amable y...hasta cosa me dio al volver a leerlo xD y es cierto, mi hermana leyó esa parte y se impactó con White Rabbit xD y ves? yo te dije que son dos cosas diferentes en creer en objetos o seres sobrenaturales xD

**Lizy:** gracias por tu review, realmente aprecio que te gustase mi fic ^^

**Shimizu Maria:** si entendí lo que me quisiste decir y gracias por el apoyo xD por eso la amo (?) y ya compuse el defecto que tenía mi fic, tuve que borrar la mitad de lo que hice y ahora no tiene final porque no me gustó xD así que lo alargué y le daré un mejor final x3


	4. El gato Cheshire

aquí volví con el cap 4 :D y supongo que desapareceré de nuevo porque me consumí 3/4 partes de lo que llevaba adelantado xD espero encuentren este caítulo divertido y lindo que me esforcé mucho para que sea de su agrado x3

ADVERTENCIA: no me hago responsable por posibles traumas (?)

disfruten~

* * *

><p>Ahora ambos estaban felices de haber avanzado en algo sus respectivas investigaciones, y a cada paso que daban Tsuna comenzaba a mentalizarse qué es lo que le diría a la Reina una vez llegando, ¡¿cómo no lio previó antes? ¿qué le dirá? ¿cómo le explicará que está atrapado en un espejo sin tener pruebas? ... ¿pruebas? ¡Claro! Aún podía contar con un Rorrim y le salvaría, aunque Hayato haya dicho que esos árboles son raros de encontrar, tan solo esperaba tener algo de suerte cuando le toque hablar con ella.<p>

Tan sumido iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio por enterado de que su acompañante se detuvo a mitad de un bosque grande y sombrío, lo supo una vez chocando con un árbol grueso y frondoso delante suyo. Se sobó la parte afectada del rostro y vio a su alrededor, eran árboles espeluznantes y mas altos de los que jamás vio, retrocedió unos pasos para ver a su alrededor y nota que, no importa a donde lleve la vista, los árboles no le permiten mas vista que el negro de detrás de ellos, además si a eso se le añade que el sol (fresco y brillante) no llega a esa parte. Rápidamente volvió a lado del conejo blanco y se colgó en modo de abrazo en un brazo suyo, asustado por el repentino cambio de paisaje.

-¿qué es este lugar? -aún aferrado del brazo de su acompañante, volvió a dar una ojeada al ambiente y se aferra con mas fuerza. -¿porqué de pronto el paisaje cambió tan radicalmente?

-es que ésta es la parte que no me gusta de este lugar -le contesto en un tono que llamaba a la calma pero a la vez desconfiando. -aquí suelen vivir bribones y otros seres temibles, nunca se sabe qué esperar de un lugar así.

-Ecila Iakes tiene lugares que no quería conocer, como éste -ya un poco mas calmado miró de hito en hito al peliplata.

-Ecila Iakes es un mundo de lo mas maravilloso -dijo una voz cantarina pero a la vez conocida para el castaño, solo que por la densidad de la oscuridad no podía distinguir de quien se trataba.

Tan pronto oír eso comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente con la mirada al dueño de esa voz, teniendo como respuesta del mismo una pequeña tarareada canción usando ese mismo tono de voz, Tsuna estaba casi seguro de saber de quien era pero no lo quería confirmar, aquello simplemente le asustaba. Buscó un poco mas al responsable de esa cancioncita ridícula pero pegajosa (**N/A:** http:/ .com/watch?v= ZyLE- DtIqwA desde donde inicia hasta el segundo 14) y cuando porfin dio con quien buscaba, abrió los ojos de par en par.

Y allí estaba él, aquél que siempre que lo veía le hacía un revuelco su corazón, siempre luchando contra la revolución de sentimientos que le llegaban. Pero ahora, su perfecta imagen y su fino toque se desplomaron en segundos, viendo a un Hibari Kyoya tan animoso como Yamamoto tras ganar un partido de beísbol... ¡encima con cola! Las buenas expectativas que tenía de él se vinieron abajo como el derrumbe de las Torres Gemelas en New York.

-Tsuna-sama...¿se encuentra bien? -Hayato le veía expectante al notar que el mencionado conocía a la burla de Ecila. -¿conoce a este sujeto?

Pero la pregunta quedó en el aire puesto que Tsuna no regresaba de su shock mental. Ahora Hibari se levantó de la rama de árbol donde reposaba cual felino en un sofá. Lucía un pantalón ajustado color morado uva y unas botas negras de montaña, un camisón a manga larga de rayas moradas y lilas obviamente mas grande que él y que extrañamente le quedaba pegado al cuerpo, un par de orejas de gato, la cola que movía sin parar y lo que mas perturbó al castaño: una sonrisa amplia y de expresión divertida, que tarareaba esa maldita canción como si tuviese un significado interesante. Esto no debía ser cierto, si ya la actitud amable y educada de Gokudera era impactante, la sonrisa a la máxima potencia y el desborde sin sentido de felicidad de Hibari era algo que le aterraba.

-él es Kyoya Cheshire, lo peor que haya existido por aquí -le informó no de buen humor Hayato.

-¿Kyo...ya...Che...che...? -por semejante impacto no puede articular palabra, pero de repente volvió a la realidad. -¿tú sabes cómo llegar a con la Reina de Corazones?

-¿lo sabré yo? -se señala, claramente ofendido. -¿o no lo sabré? -ahora esboza una sonrisa burlona, muy característica en él a no ser por su interminable felicidad.

-¿y cómo puedo saber si lo sabes tú? -el castaño también podía jugar contra él así, ya que tiene en mente, si Hayato no es igual a Gokudera (que mas bien es su contrario) tampoco lo sería Kyoya de Hibari.

-¿Tsuna-sama...porqué le sigue el juego a ese infeliz? -parece que el peliplata estaba a punto de estrangular a todo aquel que hiciese un juego de preguntas bobas.

-algo me dice que sé como lidiar con él -le susurra para que el pelinegro no los oyese y se viniera abajo su plan, el otro simplemente asintió, viendo la escena de lejos.

-bueno -pausó Kyoya y bajó del árbol para pasar su brazo por los hombros de Tsuna, como si fuesen los mejores amigos. -si sé cual camino seguir para ver a la Reina y no agarrar el camino largo.

-¿en serio? ¿me lo podrías decir?

-con una enorme condición podría decirte -remueve su brazo del moreno y con su cola le da un golpe a sus caderas, haciéndolo molestar. -quiero que me ayudes a encontrar un significado a unas palabras.

-si te refieres a tu canción no puedo ayudarte -se apresuró a decir el ojimiel, que comenzaba a molestarse por un Hibari tan tedioso, y ahora que lo veía, sería la primera vez que se molesta con él.

-escucha atentamente -claramente hizo caso omiso como lo sabe hacer el prefecto. -"retner tsum yeht hcihw ni rednet eht yrf, swalc sih stup ediug ecnasiun lacitircopyh htiw, seton lacisum htiw, retaw Elin eht esu sgnos rieht nrael ot, elidocorc elttil eht"

Terminó de recitar, lo que sea que haya dicho, obviamente Hayato lo entendió, pero no entendía el motivo por el cual ese gato quería que Tsuna también lo recitase, no había coherencia, ni en el que lo dijo tampoco. Por su parte, Tsuna no entendió ni la mitad de lo expresado, además porque estaba en un tono cantado, era mas difícil saber que quería decir en cada renglón.

-Cálmate Tsuna -se habló en sus pensamientos. -no estás del todo perdido, debes hacer memoria que has escuchado en referencia a ese texto -pensó y pensó tuvo una idea. -¡claro! Aquí todo es al revés, como el árbol llamado Rorrim es "Mirror" realmente, que significa espejo -esbozó una sonrisa de alivio al poder saber como estaba el poema dicho. -ahora, está volteada la frase, lo que significa que al derecho está en inglés, pero... ¿está de cabeza o de pie? -suspira pesadamente y dice en su voz normal. -odio el inglés.

-¿tiene problemas, Tsuna-sama? -se le acercó al notar su expresión.

-oye, rabo esponjoso, no puede tener ayuda -le regañó Cheshire, molestando al aludido.

-estoy bien, Hayato-kun -le dedicó una tierna sonrisa pero obviamente estaba nervioso, eso lo pudieron percibir los presentes. -creo que ya sé que dijo Kyoya-san.

-te escucho -puso expresión divertida. -recítanos.

-"The little cocodrile, to learn their songs use the Nile water, with musical notes..." -hizo una pausa, tratándo de traducir lo que acaba de decir. -"el pequeño cocodrilo, para aprender sus cantares usó las aguas del Nilo con notas musicales" -volvió a pausar, para ver a los rostros de los jovenes que le acompañaban, el conejo puso una expresión solemne pero aprobatoria mientras que el otro no cabía en su risa callada.

-va bien, Tsuna-sama -le tranquilizó y le hizo ademán de continuar.

-"With hypocritical nuisance guide puts his claws, fry the tender in which they must enter" -guardó un minuto mas de silencio para proseguir pero sus dos acompañantes lo interrumpieron, recitando en coro el significado.

-"Con hipócrita molestia, sus garras pone a orientar, a los tiernos pececillos por donde deben entrar" -terminaron, viéndose como si no lo pudiesen creer.

-¿eso que tenía que ver con el camino a la Reina? -pregunta confundido Tsuna, al ver que ese poema, además de no tener sentido, no lo llevaba a nada.

-no tenía nada que ver, pero pensé que no podrías recitarlo tan bien como nosotros -confesó Kyoya. -¿y se puede saber cómo lo recitaste?

-para ti, al revés de como tu lo dijiste, pero hay una cosa que no lo entiendo -los miró y ambos le vieron con curiosidad. -¿porqué todos los nombres y las palabras están de un modo, pero hablan igual que yo?

-nadie sabe porqué Ecila es así con nosotros -aportó el caballero, desconcertando al moreno. -siempre hablamos del modo justo cuando una persona nos hace la visita hasta aquí.

-¿hubo alguien mas que entró al espejo antes que yo? -le miró expectante por la noticia.

-no antes de usted, estamos hablando de alguien antes del de antes de usted, Tsuna-sama.

-en total, contigo solo han sido tres las personas nuevas y raras que han venido a Ecila a cambiar todo a su voluntad -terció el doble de Hibari, un poco preocupado.

-¿cómo pueden hacer su voluntad si este es un mundo muy confuso? Simplemente no entiendo.

-y será mejor así, Tsuna-sama, ¿no quiere ir donde la Reina y verificar si tiene la forma de llevarlo de nuevo a su mundo? -apresuró a cambiar de tema el conejo blanco.

* * *

><p>pronto aparecerán mas personajes y de una vez digo, bueno, vuelvo a decir, que los personajes no se enamorarán de buenas a primeras, habrá que pasar por todo el cuento para ello y para poder concretar la idea que tengo de un romance tierno y duradero ^^ ahora pasemos a los reviews:<p>

**Lizy:** todo el mundo quiere saber quién es la Reina de Corazones xD vaya, entonces cuando haga su aparición todos se quedarán en suspenso eterno xD el Mad Hatter (Sombrerero Loco) si aparecerá pero aún no, lo tengo reservado y listo ;D

**nyanko1827:** para algo le sirve la actuación a Reborn xD para convencer a madres de ser el amigo ideal de sus hijos-víctimas(?) ya veras que cuando menos lo esperes te terminas encariñando con Hayato y espero que este ep haya contestado tu duda acerca de Hibari xD y jamás revelaré a la Reina de Corazones episodios antes! aún falta mucho para su aparición

**Shimizu Maria:** me alegra que te haya despertado la curiosidad mi cap anterior ^^ me pregunto si éste te deja igual :3 y aquí está lo que pediste: Hibari Kyoya (?) claro que no xD era Kyoya Cheshire, espero que se te haga lindo :D y muchas gracias Maria-sama! me alegra tanto no liar el fanfic ^^


	5. La verdad de un mar de lágrimas

he regresado del mas allá trayendo el nuevo cap :D debo decir que agradezco mucho que hayan aceptado y hasta se hayan encariñado con Cheshire x3 sencillamente pensé que no agradaría por la personalidad súper opuesta xDUu ni él ni Mukuro aunque éste aún no saldrá xD lo tengo reservado para otra cosa, sin mas disfruten el cap, y lamento decir que por la escuela actualizaré una vez cada dos semanas ^^U

ADVERTENCIA: evol (?) y por la ley SOPA el disclaimer: KHR no es mio, si lo fuese habría un hárem detrás de Chrome (y no serían los guardianes ni Katou Julie (?) los primeros están reservados para el fandom)

* * *

><p>Sin poder saber mas tuvo que guardar sus dudas para sí, reanudaron el viaje, pero esta vez, con el gato risón siguiéndoles de cerca, pero ya no se veía tan divertido como en un inicio y eso el castaño lo notó, iban caminando, Hayato y Tsuna al frente y Kyoya atrás observándoles, pero en ningún momento se dirigieron la palabra, cada quien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Antes de cualquier cosa los 2 habitantes de Ecila se detienen en seco, provocando una reacción igual en Tsuna.<p>

-¿porqué hemos parado? -les miró a los dos, que estaban serios desde la conversación anterior.

-ya hemos avanzado demasiado por hoy, debe estar cansado, Tsuna-sama -le sugirió el peliplata. -aquí podemos descansar -se encaminó hasta llegar a un gran árbol que tenía en el tronco una puerta muy elegante, giró la perilla al revés y entró. Kyoya empujó a Tsuna y entraron ambos.

El menor de los tres quedó totalmente sorprendido, si viese una casa dentro de Ecila Iakes, él se imaginó que sería una choza con humanos de toques animal, o como los que ve en cuentos de hadas o películas, pero en el interior de ese árbol era sumamente diferente. Se veía mas espaciosa la casa en el interior que desde fuera, con unos finos muebles de madera blanca, al fondo una pequeña puertita que guiaba a la cocina, el comedor a unos pasos de la sala y encima de la mesa había una botella pequeña de cristal y un cofre con galletas a su lado, ambas cosas rezaban "bébeme" y "cómeme" respectivamente. Todo con el toque de corazones rojos y blancos haciendo juego en las paredes, a lado de uno de los sofás había una fina escalera de madera blanca en ascenso, haciendo ver que la vivienda continuaba hacia arriba.

-que...que linda casa, Hayato-kun -miró maravillado a cada rincón de la casita, como si fuese un niño pequeño al que le regalaron un juguete. -¿estás seguro que podemos quedarnos aquí?

-claro, este lugar es mío, solo sube por las escaleras -le ofreció. -en un momento iré con usted, Tsuna-sama.

Asintió el castaño, que estaba emocionado por descubrir toda la vivienda y rápidamente subió las escaleras para encontrarse en el segundo piso, delante de él había una puerta que tenía un candado blanco en forma de corazón y al girar por el pasillo había otra puerta que estaba entreabierta, aunque la curiosidad le llamaba a gritos no iba a preguntar por la puerta cerrada ya que eso era ser maleducado, optó por la segunda puerta y la abrió, se dividía la pequeña habitación con tres puertas un poco mas pequeñas. Se desconcertó y trató de abrir la de la izquierda, pero estaba cerrada, a continuación apareció un pequeño texto al revés debajo del picaporte que decía: "solo abro si sabes todo pero nada también". Al no entender el mensaje probó con la puerta central y apareció: "me abro al cierre". Lo mismo ocurrió con la última que decía: "¿porqué lloras?".

No entendió porque la interrogatoria le comenzaba a afectar, pero tampoco vio caso comenzar a llorar solo porque un pedazo de madera lo decía. Llamó a Hayato a explicarle las puertas, él solo rió y le abrió la que tenía candado.

-ésta es mi habitación, las otras son para jugar cuando me toca mi "No-Cumpleaños" -y luego esbozó una sonrisa mientras se iba.

-¿no-cumpleaños? -se preguntó, pero después de caer dormido en la cama mas suave que jamás conoció lo olvidó todo.

Soñó con la pregunta que la puerta le había hecho sin propónerselo, se vio en mitad de un enorme mar donde de él salió un chico de cabellos rubio cenizos y ojos azules, Tsuna sabía de antela de quien se trataba pero para no verse mal igual tuvo que preguntarle.

-¿quien eres? -solo su voz se oyó ya que no podía soñarse a sí mismo dentro de la inmensidad del mar.

-soy los recuerdos que dejaste aquí -dijo con una voz simple y suave para tener una expresión fresca pero seria a la vez. -soy Memory o simplemente Basil. -Tsuna lo miró fijamente, llevaba puesto algo parecido a un vestido celeste, pero mas bien era un gran blusón cogido en un cinturón que le marcaba la figura y un mini-short que no se notaba por la ropa holgada.

-¿qué clase de recuerdos dejé? -aún sin poderse soñar le preguntó, el otro chico sonrió.

-todos los que te atormentaron alguna vez y los que tanto amaste pero sumergiste aquí. -su sonrisa se apagó, al igual que su voz y casi en un susurro le vuelve a hablar. -nee, ¿porqué lloras?

-yo no estoy llorando -le contradijo. -eres tú quien llora. -en efecto, las lágrimas comenzaban a caerle, trazando delgadas líneas a lo largo del rostro de aquel recuerdo, pero nuevamente le sonrió.

-no son mías -le espetó. -siempre que lloras, yo lloro contigo, porque debo saber qué recuerdos quieres sumergir y para ello me deben doler también.

-¿entonces éste mar...? -antes de poder concluir la pregunta, el rubio asiente.

-así es, éste mar está hecho por tus lágrimas -le confesó. -has sido decepcionado muchas veces y has entristecido tantas veces más -antes de que Tsuna comenzase a sentirse mal añadió. -también aquí está lo que más ansías deshechar pero por alguna razón no he podido hundir.

-¿no has podido hundir un recuerdo mío? -se desconcertó. -¿cúal será?

-tu última experiencia con el amor, Hibari Kyoya.

Ya podía recordarlo, con conocer a Kyoya Cheshire se le había olvidado que estaba decepcionado con su doble astral. Era un día muy común en Nami-Chuu donde finalmente, después de algunos años de acosarlo (desde quinto de primaria hasta segundo de secundario) el prefecto se dio cuenta de que el castaño siempre le veía a lo lejos, se ponía nervioso al hablarle, componía una sonrisa de estúpido (según el propio Tsuna) y le hacía pequeños regalitos los días festivos. Al término de las clases el de cabellos azabache le mandó a la oficina del Comité Disciplinario para decirle que lo había descubierto. Tal fue la sorpresa de Tsuna que enrojeció al acto y no tuvo mas opción que confesarle sus sentimientos.

Hubo una pausa y un silencio que hasta un muerto desearía interrumpir por no dejarle descansar, Tsuna parecía que de un momento a otro iba a morir ya que la pausa se estaba prolongando mas de lo normal donde el pelinegro no hacía mas que verle directamente a los ojos y apenas se desviaba para cersiorarse de no ser escuchado por otros "indeseables". Una vez mas seguro se dirigió al castaño con su voz neutral.

-no te amo -dijo sin remordimiento. -así que haz el favor de dejar de molestarme cada que nos encontramos -no había rastro de culpa en el prefecto por decir tan amargas palabras, provocándole al castaño la acumulación de lágrimas en sus orbes, pero sin dejarlas ir.

-pero... -trató de sonar normal, pero su voz iba quebrándose lentamente con cada palabra que soltaba. -si solo...

-"si solo", nada, Sawada Tsunayoshi -le cortó. -no hay nada más de qué hablar -le miró fijamente con su expresión típica, pero tuvo de inmediato que cambiarla al recibir un puñetazo por parte del otro en la mejilla.

-tú... -el puño, junto a todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, por el atrevimiento y por la verguenza. -tan solo tómate el tiempo para poder conocer a alguien -su voz iba perdiendo su tonalidad cálida e iba adoptando una de tristeza. -tú...no tienes el derecho de destrozarle a nadie sus sentimientos de ese modo -las lágrimas, ya vivas, comenzaron a derramarse al no poderse contener mas. -está bien que no me correspondas, pero...pero ser tan frío en algo que pudo haber acabado fácilmente... lo transformaste en esto.

No sabía si estaba triste, enojado o decepcionado, pero lo mejor que pudo hacer fue irse de la sala, puesto que el resto del Comité estaba llegando al escuchar semejante alboroto dentro de la oficina. El azabache no reveló el contenido de la conversación con Tsuna, pero tampoco el castaño iba a quedarse a dar explicaciones y se marchó.

-debes de darte cuenta del por qué no he podido hundir ese recuerdo y es porque aún no quieres deshacerte de él -puntualizó Basil, obteniendo nuevamente como vista aquel mar.

-no sé porque sigo soñando con él, porque sigo apegado a ese estúpido sentimiento en vano, no me entiendo realmente -no podía verse pero sintió sus lágrimas caer, a la par de las de Basil, quien se las había secado.

-¿no quieres saber qué ocurre en tu mundo? -esa pregunta le desconcertó, y de inmediató negó. -igual debes de echar un vistazo y ver qué efecto tuvieron tus palabras, de vez en cuando.

El recuerdo volvio a preguntarle "¿porqué lloras?" y antes de poder contestar la absurda cuestión (porque Tsuna ya daba por hecho que sabía el motivo de sus lágrimas) sintió caer de nuevo en la realidad. Ya era entrada la noche, el cielo de Ecila era un morado oscuro con tonos azulados y estrellas verdes, dándole un toque exótico, dentro de la casita del conejo, su cama era tan cómoda que había caído dormido en un instante y al abrir nuevamente los ojos, con la poca luz verdosa del exterior pudo distinguir que alguien estaba encima de él, posando sus labios contra los suyos. Tsuna pensó que aún dormía ya que pudo ver claramente la cabeza pelinegra de aquel que tanto le atormentaba, sólo una cosa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y era eso mismo, no podía estar soñando que Hibari le estaba besando si ya había dicho que no le amaba, ¿se estará burlando de él? Es ahora cuando se pone molesto. Lo empujó con suavidad y le miró a los ojos con molestia y su sorpresa fue tal al darse cuenta de la confusión que creó.

Allí estaba Kyoya en plena semi-oscuridad, con las orejas bajas y su cola perdió ritmo y se encontraba inmóvil detrás de él, claramente estaba asustado y arrepentido de lo hecho, a su parecer no quería hacer molestar al castaño así por lo que se golpeó mentalmente Tsuna.

-Kyo..Kyoya... ¿qué haces aquí? me asustaste -se trató de excusar por su semblante. -pero...¿porqué hiciste algo así?

-lo siento, no sé porqué lo hice -estaba cabizbajo para no verle a los ojos, realmente era lo contrario a Hibari. -es que... -dudó en si decirlo o no. Lo dirá. Total, si Tsuna ya estaba molesto pues que termine de estarlo, ¿ademas de la cola, qué puede perder? -me gustas.

El castaño abrió los ojos completamente y de un golpe ya se había sonrojado, suponiendo que su mente le había transmitido esos sentimientos al gato Cheshire y éste los captó mal. Antes de comenzar a titubear, Hayato había entrado en la habitación.

-no te asustes, Tsuna-sama -el aludido lo miró expectante, esperando una respuesta acertada al tema. -no le mencionaste nada de nada a Cheshire para que se diese la idea. Desde que llegaste a Ecila hemos tenido memorias y sentimientos bastante extraños, como si ya lo hubiésemos conocido antes -razonó para volver a hablar. -así que Cheshire actúa según los sentimientos que le llegaron.

Si antes Tsuna no cabía en su asombro y verguenza, ahora menos. Ahora ya entendía el porqué Basil insitía mucho en que le echara un vistazo a su mundo real, su intuición le decía algo mas, parecía raro que él dijese eso pero no había nada que perder.

-¿Evol Gnisufnoc? -casi podría decir que estaba loco pero ambos asintieron con la cabeza ante eso. -¿amor confuso? -parpadeó un poco.

-no sabemos si es amor realmente, bueno, yo no siento amor por mi parte -simplificó el conejo blanco. No, ahora sí Tsuna había alcanzado tonos muy divertidos en su rostro al procesar la información.

-entonces...en realidad...si le gusto a Kyoya...yo... -no sabía que decir primero, tantas cosas que ignoraba y ahora comprendía. Pero su conversación se vio cortada al escuchar unos terribles golpes en la puerta principal. -¿que... que es lo que suena...Hayato-kun? -algo muy dentro le decía que no quería saber pero su intuición decía que debían huír pronto.

-no tengo idea de qué pueda ser lo que está creando esos ruidos, pero se las verá conmigo -bajó el peliplata muy decidido a encarar a los que irrumpen la paz de su hogar.

* * *

><p>lamento si la "pelea" entre Hibari y Tsuna les dejó que desear pero nomás quería una excusa para ir a lo bueno x3 y que pronto se pondrá mejor :D<p>

**nyanko1827:** me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Kyoya Cheshire, sinceramente pensé que a nadie le agradaría, acerca de Reborn, él no será ni la Reina ni Mad Hatter, será un villano de la historia, pero no te diré cual ;D igual es inventado xD gracias por tu bello apoyo *-* que una de mis autoras favoritas me diga que le gusta mi fic me hace feliz

**Lizy:** me agradan tus 3 ojos xD y me da gusto que Cheshire fuera bien recibido por ti, no sabía el motivo de porque lo escribí pero me dije "son todos contrarios, a usar el OoC!" xD acerca de los otros anteriores que han entrado en Ecila se dirán mas pero mas adelante, nomás espera ^^ y lamento informarte que puedo actualizar solo una vez cada 2 semanas por culpa de la escuela TwT

**Katekyo1827R27X27:** antes que nada, ya me aprendí tu nombre de usuario :D no sabes cuanto batallé xD y espero que no te pegues por rodar en el suelo, agradezco que te haya gustado Cheshire

**Shimizu Maria:** me gusta dejarte con curiosidad x3 pero todo todo pronto se resolverá, pero hasta mas adelante asi que ten paciencia, y sobre tu pregunta de quien se enamora Tsuna, pronto será respondida en un cap

**Una que pasaba por aqui:** antes dejame decirte que amo tu nick xD, tienes razón, el cap 4 no es apto para aquel que conozca a Hibari Kyoya, lo de la Reina no te diré nada, ya que es sorpresa y no eres la primera que me lo pregunta, todo mundo quiere saber pero aún no está pensado que aparezca muy pronto, será casi al final, ten paciencia ;D

algún review? todos son bienvenidos ^^ (si son positivos o constructivos, si no igual yo te recordaré a tu mamá si me recuerdas la mía (?))


	6. Los cazadores negros y Humpty Dumpty

ya pasaron las 2 semanas y como prometí aquí está el sig. cap :3 y me tendrán que aguantar otras 2 semanas y así, ya que la escuela es horrenda ¬¬ en fin, espero les guste el cap y feliz día del amor y la amistad (14) y luchemos al sig año contra el cáncer (15)

ADVERTENCIA: D18 (no me maten) 8059 (se le considera advertencia?) y al final del cap hay una escena eliminada de este mismo que no vi caso poner entre la historia, favor de intercalarla con la mente (?)

* * *

><p>A unos centímetros de distancia de la puerta, habían tres hombres de traje negro queriendo derribarla, el mas alejado tenía el cabello rubio y poseía un látigo en sus manos, el otro simplemente veía los alrededores y su cabellera era albina. Por último estaba el que golpeaba la puerta queriendo tirarla, moreno y pelinegro, con una espada descansando en su estuche, colgado de su espalda.<p>

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta Hayato, la cerró y volvió sobre sus pasos rápidamente, pero fue interceptado por los tres guerreros ya que un golpe máximo destrozó la puerta. El moreno peliblanco cogió a Hayato por la espalda y lo derribó, embistiéndole contra el suelo, mientras que los dos caballeros negros subieron a toda prisa por la escalera, ya que el estruendo alertó al gato risón y Tsuna, que pretendían huir de la morada por la ventana, pero lastimosamente fueron interceptados.

-¡deténganse! ¡órdenes de la Reina! -gritó el rubio y sacó su látigo con el cual atrapó a Kyoya y lo derribó.

-¡Kyoya! -el castañó trató de devolverse por su amigo hasta que el moreno se le plantó en frente, lo único que pudo ver de él antes de caer por la ventana, además de su filosa espada, sus orbes, tan oscuros y opacos, como si con la mirada quisiera matarte. Su espalda chocó contra el frío del suelo y su vista se hizo borrosa hasta perderla y caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia, dejando de ver el cielo nocturno de Ecila.

...

Abrió los ojos lentamente, queriendo volver a dormir. Ya no veía mas el cielo morado y azul oscuros ni sus estrellas verdosas. Ahora apreciaba un cielo mas rosado y pasteloso, tan rosado que parecía estar sumergido en un molde de dulce, y sus esponjosas nubes rojizas, como si estuviesen avergonzadas de sobrevolar ese espacio con un sol tan naranja como la misma fruta, también habían aves bastante raras, algunas en forma de tijeras u otros objetos, pero esos no eran de importar.

-¡vaya! estás despierto.

¿eh? Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos al observar tan extravagante cielo, se incorporó lentamente hasta sentarse donde estaba reposando, para su sorpresa vio que no se encontraba afuera de la casita de Hayato, ni cerca del bosque oscuro donde encontró a Kyoya. Era mas bien un largo prado con flores que cuchicheaban acerca del joven recién llegado, que dormía en el sendero formado por las piedras. Delante de él había un muro, de al menos 5 metros que no sabía que ocultaba detrás, ascendió la vista y allí sentado se encontraba un joven de al menos 15 años, vestido de campesino, meciendose en la gran altura como si estuviese en un columpio. Al verle despierto le sonrió.

-¿quién eres? -le pregunta el cantarín pelinegro.

-Tsuna -contestó el aludido, poniendose de pie en el sendero. -¿y tú? -aunque era obvia la respuesta para él, tenía que estar acorde al lugar.

-Lambo, pero en los bajos mundos soy conocido como Humpty Dumpty.

-¿los bajos mundos? -le miró hacia arriba. -¿qué es lo que haces?

-soy informante -simplificó. -yo vendo información y no es conveniente que alguien sepa mi verdadero nombre, pero como veo que eres buen chico te lo dije -le sonrió después.

-si sabes todo acerca de todo quiero preguntarte algo.

-lo siento, pero no regalo información, Tsuna -dio un suspiro y añadió. -te daré lo que quieres si me das algo que quiero.

-¿y qué es lo que quieres? -se resignó con algo de molestia.

-información, quiero vender, quiero recolectar, quiero saber todo lo que podría ser usado por ignorantes y por lo que me pagarán -concluyó.

El comentario no le agradó mucho a Tsuna, quien entrecerró los ojos, negándose a dar cualquier dato que él pudiese usar en su contra en un futuro, pero no planeaba quedarse mucho en Ecila, por lo que optó al recordar una conversación con Gokudera.

-si quieres saber lo que te diré, baja porfavor, Lambo -hizo el ademán de bajarse a lo que el ojiverde obedeció y se posicionó a un lado de Tsuna. Ahora que lo tenía así de cerca pudo observar que este Lambo era mas alto que él.

-¿de qué se trata? -le miró atentamente y Tsuna le hizo otro ademán, de acercarse para susurrarle algo al oído y nuevamente obedeció.

Lo que el castaño le susurró no debía repetirse por ningín motivo en voz alta, hasta el mismo Satán quedaba humillado con dichas palabras. Recordando esa conversación, hace ya tiempo en Nami-chuu, un chico de clase avanzada molestaba a Tsuna y amenazaba con reconstruirle el rostro a él y a su amigo y compañero de inglés, un pelirrojo que cruzaba la misma mala suerte que él y que era inevitable el castigo. Pero valientemente salió del aula Gokudera (mas bien lo mandaron a la sala de castigos por Sólo-Dios-sabe) y encaró al muchacho que quería convertir al castaño y pelirrojo en peras de box. Esa conversación que tuvo con el abusivo duró al menos diez minutos donde el peliplata le susurró bastantes cosas, Tsuna y Enma sólo atinaban a ver la gravedad de las palabras por las expresiones del otro al escuchar lo que sea que estuviese diciéndole. Al final de la plática (puesto que alguien tenía un castigo que cumplir) el chico ya no tenía mas ganas de querer golpear a nadie, se acercó a sus ex-víctimas y les pidió disculpas y hasta eran amigos para toda la vida, se marchó y unas semanas después se supo que se cambió de colegio. Los dos afectados estaban tan agradecidos de que una de sus fuentes de problemas (y lesiones) desapareciese de sus vidas pero la curiosidad iba en aumento ya que querían saber qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de parecer. Encarando al bombardero, les contó, con palabras inmensamente mas suaves (pero que aún así sonaba ofensivo) lo que le dijo al chico antes del cambio. Ambos chicos no cabían en la indignación y la verguenza por tantas ofensas juntas en una sola oración que había dicho en su momento, pero viendo justamente ahora, esas palabras le resultaron útiles para darle algo que cotillear a Humpty Dumpty.

-t...tu...está bien, tu ganas -retrocedió asustado por todo lo que escuchó. -¿qué quieres que te diga? pero antes, dime ¡¿porqué me dijiste todo ese montón de cosas? quiero llorar.

-en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale -rió por la expresión de Lambo. -si quiero sobrevivir aquí, tengo que valerme de todo lo que tenga...'ahora entiendo porque a Gokudera-kun le hace tanta gracia hablar así' -pensó lo último. -¿me podrías decir, porqué estoy aquí? ¿dónde es la Reina de Corazones? y ¿qué con los que nos atacaron anoche? si es que le puedo decir así.

-bueno...te traje aquí porque aún habían caballeros negros en los alrededores del bosque oscuro, si te ven, te enjuiciarán.

-¿caballeros negros? -al repetirse las palabras llegó de golpe su último recuerdo, antes de la inconsciencia y volvió a sentir esas fría mirada sobre su piel, por intuición tenía la idea de quien se trataba pero prefería ignorarlo. -el guerrero de ojos oscuros...

-¡¿te atacó él? -el terror en el rostro del informante era sobresaliente, preocupando mas al castaño. -¡gracias a los santos que estás bien!

-¿porqué? ¿él era peligroso? -ya se estaba alarmando, cegando por completo la idea de saber la identidad de su atacante. -¡Lambo, no te quedes callado! ¿de quién se trataba?

-le...le... -ahora colocaba su faceta de cobarde a la que Tsuna estaba mas que acostumbrado. -le dicen Head Hunter y es el siervo mas fiel de la Reina -ahora Tsuna es quien se quería acobardar. -ganó su título al descabezar a quien se atrevió a ofenderla.

-y...y... -¡Oh no! estaba comenzando a titubear, la valentía le estaba traicionando. -¡Lambo! el...el nombre del...H..Head...Hunter -trató de sonar valiente cuando evidentemente era lo contrario al saber tal información.

-su verdadero nombre...es... Takeshi -le susurró, realmente parecía un tabú el nombre.

Tsuna no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, su corazón de inmediato encogió al saber que su obstáculo para salir de aquél mundo era uno de sus mejores amigos, y no solo eso, sino que también era un frío cazador listo para regar sangre. Ahora comprendía porque esa espada y esos ojos se le hacían familiares, el único motivo por el cual no los reconoció al principio fue por pánico y porque el castaño estaba acostumbrado a verlos tan expresivos y felices, y los que vio eran tan opacos y sombríos. La diferencia era inmensa.

Retrocedió pasos, como si tuviese a ese Yamamoto en frente y no quisiera acercársele. Humpty Dumpty vio la cara de susto del menor y trató de acercarse a confortarle, pero rápidamente salió tomando como rumbo el sendero de piedra, dejándolo allí con el resto de las flores que temblaban de miedo al presenciar la conversación del ojiverde y su visita, que huyó al pensar lo peor.

No supo realmente cuánto tiempo corrió, de un inicio ya sabía que no importa a donde iba, el paisaje sería exactamente el mismo, pero todo cambió al llegar nuevamente al bosque, éste no era oscuro como en donde vivía Hayato, era mas templado pero sin duda tenía un toque de misterio y la sensación de ahogarse inundaba los alrededores. Se detuvo y se recargó en un frondoso árbol, tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-ahora que lo pienso... ¿a dónde se habrán llevado a Hayato-kun y Kyoya? -alzó su vista y solo vio las copas de los árboles. -olvidé completamente preguntarle a Lambo el motivo de los caballeros negros -suspiro a la vez que bajó la mirada, decepcionado. ¿porqué no estaba Reborn allí? él le hubiese recordado lo importante y no estaría perdido a mitad de la nada y solo. -supongo que realmente soy un bueno para nada -abandonó el árbol y al primer paso tropieza con una rama y cae de espaldas hacia la gigantesca planta, para su sorpresa, al estar en el suelo pudo observar el tan raro ejemplar de Rorrim que vio la primera vez. -¡un Rorrim! -inmediatamente arranca un pedazo de corteza que al instante se vuelve un espejo. -quiero ver a Hayato y Kyoya.

Obediente, el trozo de espejo le mostró donde estaban sus amigos. Era una especie de mazmorra totalmente oscura, Hayato estaba esposado y encadenado a una piedra, que podría decirse es el asiento y a su frente estaba el pelinegro de la filosa espada, Tsuna tragó saliva y se mentalizó que era el Yamamoto opuesto para no entrar en pánico nuevamente. El Head Hunter daba vuelta tras otra alrededor del conejo blanco, visualizándolo, acechándolo, deborándolo con la vista.

"-dime, conejito lindo -se acercó al rostro del peliplata y lo miró fijamente. -¿a dónde huyó Alice?

-no tengo idea y no me interesa -le retó con la mirada, a pesar de sentir miedo sobre su situación, en ningún momento la retiró, provocando una leve risa en el otro.

-a pesar de que eres un roedor, te muestras como perro de cacería -le revolvió los cabellos para luego pararlo de la piedra, él mismo se sienta en esta y con las cadenas, afianza al conejo blanco para sentarlo sobre su regazo. -¿y aún no me dirás nada?

-¡muevete de donde estás! -ruborizado completamente el caballero, intenta levantarse de su nuevo asiento pero todo fue en vano ya que las cadenas hacían su trabajo de retenerlo, sobre Head Hunter, ganándo una risotada por parte de éste. -cínico.

-seré lo que quieras pero lo hago por el bienestar de mi Reina -concluyó su frase con un abrazo posesivo a la cintura de su rehén y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. (**N/A**: o como se escriba)

-¡no sé donde se metió ningún tal Alice! ¡yo quiero irme de aquí! -en su celda, gritó a todo pulmón el gato Cheshire, del otro lado de la puerta yacía el rubio que lo interceptó en casa de Hayato, riendo ante los gritos del felino.

-tranquilo Cheshire, lo único que quiero de ti es la descripción física de Alice -al ver que Kyoya no comprendía, añadió mas sutilmente. -cómo es de aspecto el chico que entró a Ecila Iakes, es importante para los grandes reyes saberlo.

-¿los reyes? -se tranquiliza el pelinegro y en esa décima de segundo una idea cruzó su mente, colocando su sonrisa burlona. -creo que si sé algo de eso que me dices, es decir -corrigió su tono arrogante por uno mas cooperativo. -lo que sea por los reyes.

Dino, viendo la actitud mas tranquila del gato, entró en la celda y se sentó al frente de él para verle a los ojos, pero Kyoya tenía otros planes y fue hasta el mayor y se sentó en sus piernas, viéndole de frente, directamente a los ojos, usando una mirada muy suya y propia de los felinos para seducir a los humanos y obtener una ganancia. El rubio advirtió el uso de esos ojos y pronto lo tomó por la cintura y lo apegó contra suyo.

-¿a qué quieres jugar, gatito? -inquirió con una sonrisa un tanto lasciva.

-¿yo? a nada, guerrero negro -se acercó a su oído y le dio un ligero beso y luego le abraza por el cuello.

-bien, entonces dime todo lo que sepas del muchacho que ronda por aquí -igual que él también susurró para luego besar su cuello.

-es pequeño y tonto -soltó sin complicaciones mientras se dejaba hacer por los mimos del guerrero. -parece desorientado pero no dijo nada acerca de su mundo. Le sonsaqué algo de información de él a WhiteRabbit y dice que llegó por un espejo, intuyo que es un Rorrim el que lo ayudó, sólo a él se le aparece ese estúpido árbol.

-ya veo -sonrió mas satisfecho Dino, aún haciéndole caricias a Cheshire, que ronroneaba gustoso. -entonces nuestro primer paso..."

Tsuna no pudo mirar más en el espejo que terminó tirándolo al suelo inconscientemente, el trozo de vidrio, tal como la primera vez, después de su uso volvió a ser parte del árbol donde adoptó nuevamente su forma de corteza.

-Kyoya...me terminó traicionando...-no se había levantado del suelo al tropezar y con lo ya descubierto no tenía ánimos para hacerlo, la persona que mas amaba le volvió a demostrar lo inútil que era enamorarse así, rió por la ironía. -debe ser porque no le obligué a quedarse a mi lado, como a Hayato-kun.

* * *

><p><em>ESCENA ELIMINADA 1: Tweedledee y Tweedledum<em>

_Al correr mucho y muy lejos de donde estaba Lambo, el castaño llego a lo que era un claro, a mitad de un bosque, y a mitad del claro había un poste con letreros para llegar a múltiples caminos. El castaño no sabía a donde ir, el miedo y la adrenalina se apoderaron de él completamente y no tenía la mente fija de algún lugar a donde ir._

_-¿por cuál camino debo de ir? -vio a todos los letreros pero a ninguno entendía, dado a que estaban al revés. A pesar de ser perfectamente capaz de hablar y entender, no era posible para él leer._

_-elije el de la derecha superior -le susurró una voz a sus espaldas._

_Asustado volteó a todas direcciones y saber quien fue el que le indicó ese camino, pero no vio a nadie en todo el claro mas que él mismo. Pensando que todas las emociones que siente ahora le están jugando una mala pasada decidió ignorarlo y volver a ver los letreros._

_-entonces... ¿cuál será la mejor opción para no regresar al principio? -se volvió a cuestionar mientras le daba vueltas al palo gigante que contenía todo tipo de direcciones._

_-eljie mejor el de hasta el centro -le susurró otra voz, ya que era diferente tono, nuevamente a sus espaldas._

_Volvió a voltear a todas partes y trató de distinguir desesperadamente a quien o quienes tenía cerca. Si se trataban de los caballeros negros estaría realmente en un aprieto, por suerte, no vio a nadie mas que él, otra vez. Un poco exasperado decide gritarle al viento._

_-¡ya basta de consejos! ¡salgan de una vez! ya sé que están allí -realmente no esperaba a que sus acosadores saliesen estúpidamente así, pero se equivocó._

_Al segundo, estaban delante suyo un par de chicos de su misma edad, uno pelirrojo con gafas negras y orbes esmeralda, mientras que el otro era rubio ojiazul. Ambos lucían trajes de campesinos del siglo XIX, pero de algún modo lucían modernos a como Tsuna estaba acostumbrado._

_-¿eh? ¿con que eran ustedes? -preguntó irritado al descubrir a tan cobardes amigos se encontró._

_-¿eh? ¿Alice nos conoce de algún lado? -preguntó el pelirrojo._

_-claro que no, simplemente usó el sentido común -insinuó el rubio. -por sobre todo, ¿que hace él aquí?_

_-¿porqué me dicen Alice? -bufó, ya no solo le dicen "lindura" en la escuela, ahora hasta tiene nombre de niña (que haya nacido parecido a su madre no era su culpa). -y entonces díganme quienes son ustedes antes de perder el juicio -quería alocarse y olvidarse de todo por todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero aún debía mantener la poca calma que le quedaba._

_-lo siento Alice, es decir -se corrigió el ojiverde. -bueno, no sabía que odiabas ser llamado así -rió nervioso. -mi nombre es Tweedledee y él es Tweedledum, pero sólo nuestros conocidos usan otro nombre -al notar la expresión de no entender nada de Tsuna, apresuró a añadir. -dime Shoichi y a él Spanner._

_-me será mas fácil de pronunciar que sus nombres reales -ironizó. -entonces, ¿qué hacen aquí y porque me dicen Alice? Por cierto, díganme Tsuna._

_-nosotros somos los que cuidamos el poste de anuncios -terció en la conversación Spanner. -¿no tienes un lado a donde ir?_

_-es por eso que veía las direcciones -confesó el castaño. -acabo de salir huyendo de un lugar terrible -reflexionó sus palabras, ¿le acaba de decir "terrible" a Lambo?_

_-creemos saber cual es ese lugar terrible -sus orbes verdes se posaron en los miel de Tsuna y luego se desviaron, como si quisiera comunicarle algo con la vista. -¿y ahora a donde te diriges?_

_-creo que con la Reina de Corazones, allí debía ir cuando Hayato-kun y Kyoya... -el resto de la oración murió en su boca, recordando que sus dos compañeros fueron capturados por su nuevo temor._

_-si irás con ella, te sugiero que tomes el camino a tu derecha -insistió el rubio. -te llevará con Mad Hatter, March Hare y Dormouse, ellos saben en donde se haya la Reina, han celebrado su No-Cumpleaños varias veces junto a White Rabbit._

_-entonces hacia allá debo de ir -los chicos asienten. -esta bien -mira no muy convencido el camino y luego voltea hacia ellos. -por cierto, ¿porqué me dijeron Alice?_

_-no es un nombre -rió por lo bajo Shoichi. -es un término que se le da a una persona extranjera dentro de Ecila._

_-ahora entiendo -suspiró y dio media vuelta. -bien, entonces nos vemos después -comenzó su andar. -gracias chicos -se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo._

* * *

><p>tachán! espero les haya gustado x3 y que no me maten por el D18 (sabes que te quiero Nyanko)(?) y por la maldad innata del doble de Yamamoto.<p>

**nyanko1827:** me siento feliz que te haya gustado el cap y creeme, que cuando dijiste que tenía tantas cosas lo volví a leer (los leo solo cuando veo la ortografía) y es cierto xD y sigue Kyo-Cheshire dando de qué hablar (me quedaré con el Kyo-Cheshire porque se oye lindo) de Reborn, su papel en la historia la inventé pero algo tenía que hacer (?) awwww me llenas de plena felicidad ;w; que te guste tanto así mi fic me deja sin palabras, te amo (?) y no me molesta todo lo que comentas, así también me comporto yo cuando leo algo tuyo xD

**Katekyo1827R27X27:** tenía que poner algo de 1827 si no porqué son la pareja protagonista? (?) y lo de que si Tsuna en alguna otra vida haya estado en Ecila no lo había pensado o.o pero no es el caso xD me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Basil n.n

**D-JK23:** Lizy! me gusta tu usuario xD y a ti si te pareció bien la pelea de Hibari y Tsuna? a mi bno me gustó pero no me importó porque tenía que poner a Kyo-Cheshire haciendo algo (?) gracias por tu post y ser comprensiva que la $·$··$%%& escuela me tiene hasta el cuello (?)

wow! 3 lectoras esta vez? nah, no importa! con ustedes me basta y sobra para actualizar este fic n.n y si alguien mas quiere unirse a mis lectoras consentidas sea bienvenida n.n (o bienvenido) review? :3


	7. Feliz NoCumpleaños, parte 1

wu! pff! wa! (?) listo -w- (ustedes saben, el calor...), lamento haber tardado un poquitín en subir el cap, pero no tuve tiempo ni en la escu (que es donde subo) ni en casa de un amigo (opción 2 al subir) (?) razón? me la pasé jugando Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (o como se escriba) hasta recordar la hora xDUUU mil disculpas por poner a mis lectores en segundo plano, estúpido juego absorbente (?) bien, aquí está el cap que espero y disfruten, para las fans de Mukuro :3 (y los fans también)(?)

ADVERTENCIA: gente loca (?), y una escena eliminada más al final del cap :3 creo que tengo en total 4 o 5 escenas por allí x3 si estoy de suerte crearé mas, y pronto la secuela de este fic (claro, con otro nombre) sin mas, disfruten :3

* * *

><p>Quería quedarse mas tiempo allí sentado, pero el rosado cielo de Ecila demostraba no ser una buena idea ya que sus nubes rojas comenzaron a teñirse otros matices, poco a poco iban decolorándose hasta tener un color gris, similar a las nubes comunes de nuestro mundo cuando cargan agua y están listas para llorar. Si, en ese momento, lo que diferencian las nubes comunes de las de Ecila, es que comenzaban a tener rostros de decepción y lamento.<p>

-bueno...supongo que no puedo quedarme aquí mas tiempo -se levantó, se sacudió el polvo que llevaban sus pantalones y echó a andar.

Era extraño, pensó que todo el paisaje en sí era el mismo para donde viese, pero esta vez, el bosque cambiaba de formas y tipos de árbol. Parecía que el entorno se movía a como Tsuna quería ver.

No tardó para que el ambiente, áun amenazando con llorar, se llenara de un aroma parecido a la miel, el castaño dedujo que se trataba de té con dicha escencia así que siguió el rastro del aroma hasta llegar a una casa un poco mas grande que la de Hayato, pero nadie atendió a la puerta y sin embargo se escuchaban ruidos de movimiento en la casa. El chico se aventuró hasta la parte trasera de la morada y tras la reja pudo distinguir tres personas que conocía muy bien teniendo una fiesta de té; el mas pequeño de los tres, poseía sobre su peliverde cabeza unas pequeñas orejas de roedor y su expresión era de júbilo, muy raro en el contrario que Tsuna conoce, tenía además de las orejas, una cola larga de ratón en un traje sastre a tono con sus cabellos, haciendo juego entre verde aguamarino y negro, pero desaliñado. La mediana, era una chica de cabello morado y un parche sobre su ojo derecho y al igual que el ratón, tenía una expresión mas soñadora y burlona, poseía unas orejas similares a las de Hayato, a diferencia que éstas eran al tono de su cabello, pero un poco mas oscuras, tenía un vestido formal rosado y negro con dobleces algo pomposos (**N/A**: como su vestido en el video Trick and Treat pero mas abultado.). Finalmente, el mayor de ellos, poseía un traje de gala azul marino con toques grises, al igual que el menor, estaba desaliñado, su chaqueta se encontraba abierta, dejando ver su camisa negra con los dos botones superiores desabrochados y su corbata sin hacerse, pantalones holgados y casi caídos, lo único que estaba en perfecto orden en él era su sombrero, que estaba bien situado sobre su cabeza. Al alzar la vista no pudo evitar ver a Tsuna, que con una sonrisa muy típica le invitó a pasar.

-basta, basta muchachos -ordenó con gentileza y todo se detuvo y se calló, hasta las tazas de té de la estravagante mesa. -¿no ven que tenemos un invitado? por favor, sean corteces -trató de regañarlos pero se le veía tan contento que era difícil suponer eso. -porfavor joven invitado, pasa -le hizo el ademán, a lo que Tsuna obedeció.

Era una mesa realmente larga y adornada con todo tipo de manteles, bordados y piedras, tantos encajes y colores (del patrón y accesorios) unidos tan complejamente, hacían de esa tela un verdadero deleite a la vista. Toda esa armonía en colores era opacada por los juegos de té sobre el mantel, de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Con espléndidos aromas y vistas, si que uno se estaba cómodo en una fiesta de té tan animada y armónica. Tsuna pasó y observó todo detenidamente, era un sitio agradable.

-vamos, toma asiento porfavor -la joven del parche se aventuró hasta él, tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a tomar asiento, frente a frente con el anfitrión peli-índigo. -¡oye tu! -recriminó la chica. -te dije una y otra vez que esas tazas de té son cargadas con poca cafeína.

-lo sé, pero no fue mi culpa -se defendió el menor. -las tazas se pusieron locas al recibir el café y ahora están muy activas -señaló las tazas que daban vueltas sobre su eje a la vez que saltaban en la mesa, derramando su contenido en todas partes. -Mad Hatter, ¿qué le puedo hacer?

-realmente no hay nada por hacer, como bien sabemos decir aquí -se levanta elegantemente de su asiento y saca su fina tridente. -a los locos hay que tratarlos con cariño -acto seguido, como una guadaña atraviesa las tacitas y se desintegran sin dejar rastro.

La chica y el joven aplauden por semejante acto de valentía. El ojimiel solo se limita a ver y a seguir la corriente de lo que hay.

-y bien -se vuelve a sentar, en la silla contigua de Tsuna, acercándola un poco mas para hablar con él como si fuesen los mejores amigos. -¿cómo te llamas, pequeña Alice?

-Tsuna -se incomoda por la palabra dicha. -¿y tú?

-Mukuro MadHatter, pero todos toman mi apellido como un sobrenombre, ¡que ridículos! -esbozó una sonrisa y ríe como normal, sin ese "kufufu" al que el castaño está acostumbrado. -te presento al equipo -señala a la joven y luego al chico. -ella es Chrome March Hare y él Fran Dormouse, que por cierto ya debe ser hora de que duerma, ¿qué hora es?

-85:12 de la tarde, Mad Hatter -se apresura Chrome, sacando un reloj de bolsillo del tamaño de un plato de su vestido, sorprendiendo a Tsuna. -es hora de la siesta.

Y como si hubiesen dicho un conjuro mágico, Fran ya estaba dormido en su asiento, sosteniendo como compañero de sueños, el jarro de la mermelada.

-¿porqué debe dormir?

-porque si no duerme, siempre tiende a actuar como esquizofrénico y habla un montón de incoherencias, se pone agresivo y luego se deprime drásticamente -concluyó la explicación el sombrerero. -ya sabemos a que horas pasa cada una de esas etapas, es mejor estar prevenidos.

-pero, ¿cómo durmió al instante? -aún estaba confundido por la rapidez.

-la mermelada -contestó la liebre. -si come aunque sea un poco de mermelada, cae completamente dormido, eso lo noquea a las horas correspondientes.

-comprendo -realmente no entendía, pero al menos entiende el porque se llama ratón dormido. -mas importante. -los dos parecidos le miraban atentos. -¿saben cómo llegar a con la Reina de Corazones?

-¿quieres ir con ese intento de ser humano? -el doble de Mukuro le recrimina. -pensé, a como te veías, que tenías a unos amigos por rescatar -el ojimiel se exalta. -aquí los árboles y las plantas son muy chismosas -ríe. -en especial los Rorrim, ¿has oído hablar de ellos?

-¿los Rorrim hablan? -le preguntó, extrañado ya que estaba totalmente seguro que esa planta no hace mas que convertirse en espejo.

-sólo nosotros, personas cuerdas de élite, los escuchamos.

Tsuna solo atinó a bajar la mirada y ver a su tacita verde con puntos morados y amarrilos, rebosante de té, que Chrome colocó allí Sabrá-Dios-cuando. Las palabras de Mukuro le habían golpeado la cabeza de igual modo que las de Memory.

-oigan -llamó la atención nuevamente de ambos. -ya no recuerdo el por qué he llegado aquí y qué estoy haciendo -su voz se iba apagando conforme crecían las palabras. -¿saben porqué quería ir con la Reina?

-si tú no lo sabes, ¿porqué habremos de saberlo nosotros? -contestó rápidamente Chrome. -trata de recapitular el motivo del por el cual llegaste.

Realmente ya ni recordaba el cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, hasta que algo le dio un revuelco el corazón. Claro, su amigo-tutor Reborn le había regalado un espejo y cayó (no se sabe como aún) hasta Ecila. Un mundo que irónicamente odiaba y quería devolver, y que ahora terminó tomándole cariño por sus habitantes.

Cayó en la cuenta de que las personas de allí no eran mas que habitantes de un mundo paralelo y ajeno al suyo, las personalidades de cada ser vivo y sus formas de ser no coinciden con sus dobles astrales, muy a pesar de ser tan parecidos, ellos tenían otra fisiología totalmente diferente.

-¡eso es! -exclamó, asustando a los otros dos que escupieron al acto el té que llevaban en la boca. -¡este mundo no tiene nada que ver!

-y ¿qué es lo que no tiene nada que ver? -esta vez Mukuro habló, a pesar que aún mantenía la sonrisa mientras se secaba la boca por el té, parecía asustado por la fuerte exclamación del castaño.

-no puedo ponerme triste por... -fue interrumpido por Dormouse, que le metió una cucharada de mermelada a la boca.

-¿está rica? -bosteza y le mira inocentemente.

-si, está buena -se la pasa por la garganta y se vuelve con el doble de Mukuro. -no me entristeceré por una culpa que aquí no encaja.

-¿entonces? -su interlocutor entendía cada vez menos, pero aún sonreía porque creía que eso le daba a Tsuna confianza en confesarse.

-aún debo ir con la Reina, pero no tengo idea de cómo llegar -concluyó, después de todo ese arrebato de energía.

-si te sirve, conozco un tipo que conoce a otro que sabe como llegar con la Reina -se acomodó el peliverde en el asiento de frente a Tsuna, a jugar con su taza de té.

-eso suena grandioso -le sonrió y luego cayó en cuenta. -¿no deberías estar dormido?

-ya no te preocupes, Tsuna -alega Chrome. -ya pasó su hora de dormir -vuelve a sacar su reloj de bolsillo. -ya son las 0001:85.

-¿y qué hora es esa? -ya tenía rato, desde que supo la hora anterior, que quería preguntar qué hora y día vivía dentro de Ecila.

-simple -objetó el peli-índigo. -es la hora de la fiesta súper importante.

Eso no contestaba a la pregunta de Tsuna, pero de inmediato los tres que disfrutaban de su té, al escuchar las palabras "fiesta" y "súper", se colocaron de pie. Mad Hatter, de un tirón quitó todo de la mesa y como acto de magia, había una mesa refinada y elegante delante del castaño, cubiertos y y vajilla finamente de oro y plata, haciendo juego como si fuese el comedor de la Reina de Corazones. Movieron a Tsuna de asiento y lo obligaron a sentarse en la cabeza de la mesa.

* * *

><p><em>ESCENA ELIMINADA 2: La trampa de Cheshire<em>

_-oye Dino, ¿a dónde crees que vas? -se colocó a su frente Takeshi, molesto al ser ignorado por su subordinado._

_-a las mazmorras, Head Hunter -comentó como si fuese lo mas obvio, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. -Cheshire me tiene información de Alice._

_-¿estás seguro de que no vas con él porque te estás "divirtiendo"? -le miró resentido, negándole el paso._

_-no te preocupes, aún tienes a Ryohei para que te quiera mucho -sonrió por lo que sea que pensó y se marchó dándole una palmada en el hombro al espadachín._

_-te creo un comino -habló para sí al verlo marchar, restándole importancia a su comentario. Antes de cualquier cosa llegó una persona hacia él, junto a dos sirvientas suyas. Al verle de inmediato se arrodilló, guardando sus respetos. -es un honor verle por aquí, Reina, ¿a que se debe su visita a tan terrible lugar?_

_-no te preocupes -con suavidad le levantó hasta quedar frente a frente. -quería conocer a los prisioneros que tienen, desde que me los mencionaste he tenido la curiosidad -sonrió, provocándole un tenue sonrojo a su decapitador._

_-por aquí -reverenció, dejándole pasar. -sus sirvientas tienen que quedarse aquí, por cuestiones de seguridad._

_-lo entiendo -se dirigió a ellas. -lo siento mucho Kyoko, Haru, no pueden acompañarme a con los prisioneros._

_-no se preocupe Su Majestad, es comprensible -sonrió Kyoko, confortando a su Reina, tan pronto como ella dio la espalda a la castaña, ella colocó una cara de fastidio y de alivio, finalmente la Reina irá sola y ella se separará por un buen rato._

_-aquí estaremos esperando por usted, Reina -le animó Haru, y tan pronto como la Reina se volteó ella sacó su mejor sonrisa. Al fin podrá ir de paseo sin la mantenida Real._

_Takeshi puso su brazo frente a la Reina, quien, con gusto lo tomó y se dejó guiar por él a través de los oscuros pasadizos, siguiendo la ruta que tomó Dino hasta llegar donde el conejo blanco, que estaba temblando de miedo, frío y demás por pasar ya tiempo encerrado. Al verle, la Reina colocó una expresión de ternura y lástima, pero a la vez estaba divertida._

_-hola conejito, ¿cómo estás? -se acercó a los barrotes para mirarle bien, el conejo retrocedió._

_-¿qué? tu no eres la Reina de Corazones -le señaló. -la Reina quien yo conocía era una mujer adulta, tu...tu... -estaba tan sorprendido al ver la nueva reina, y dicha reina conocía a la perfección, pero de otro lugar._

_Mientras tanto Dino ya había llegado con Kyoya y continuaron los mimos que tanto le gustaban al felino. Le acarició la espalda, detrás de las orejas, la barbilla, en fin, eran caricias y mimos un poco no aptos para niños (N/A: WTF). Colocó al gato risón en sus piernas, y éste al acto se recostó, listo a descansar de Dios-sabe-qué._

_-¿cómo te has portado gatito? -le tomo de la barbilla y le beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. -¿qué mas me puedes decir acerca de Alice? ¿cuál es su nombre?_

_-no lo rercuerdo -se hacía de rogar respecto a información, dejándose llevar por su captor. -y tampoco recuerdo quién es la Reina de Corazones, ¿es nueva?_

_-mas o menos -confesó. -es el amor platónico del Head Hunter._

_-¿porqué? -le acarició la mejilla y le besó el cuello, para captar su confianza._

_-porque es pequeña y amable únicamente con él, se desvive por Su Majestad, y es comprensible -le da la razón al moreno. -una joya tan misteriosa jamás aparece así como si nada._

_-ya veo, es increíble -le abrazó, apegando su cuerpo al de él._

_-te dejo Cheshire, tengo algo que hacer antes de queb Head Hunter me mate por no hacer nada -se levanta y sale de la celda, despidiendose del felino, lanzando un beso al aire._

_Una vez se haya perdido de vista el cazador, Kyoya finalmente hace uso de su habilidad de desaparecer, abandonando la fría celda y colocándose delante de esta, buscando entre las demás a Hayato para así irse de allí. Se sentía mal por haber traicionado los sentimientos de su contraparte en el mundo de Tsuna, pero todo lo que hizo fue por una única razón: beneficiar con sus conocimientos al castaño que recientemente comenzaba a amar. Dio con Hayato, pero éste no le vio porque estaba demasiado asustado como para reconocer rostros. También el horror comenzaba a pintarse en el rostro de Kyoya; la Reina lo mandó a decapitar._

* * *

><p>un dato curioso quisiera decir, sin duda todos lo pasamos por alto (yo también hasta que volví a leer) y es necesario decirlo, ya describí como era Ecila Iakes en el día y la noche y lo que hay en los alrededores, pero si se fijaron? no cambié el color ni el nombre del pasto o el mar (lo que es lo mismo, el mar de Basil) como pude olvidar semejantes cosas por cambiar -w-! pff, ahora si, lo siento (?) pronto seguiré diciendo (conforme relea xD) datos curiosos que pueda encontrar por allí.<p>

**regeryyentha:** gracias por tu review y disculpa por contestarlo hasta ahora, pero hace dos semanas no lo había visto sino hasta ahora O.o en fin, ya veré como castigamos a Kyo-Cheshire, pero según yo no hizo nada malo...aún xD

**Una que pasaba por aquí:** aww, haces que me de penita lo que escribo, tienes tanta razón, a Tsuna, pocas cosas le hacen feliz y eso es lo lamentable del caso, pero veré si puedo remediar su suerte, no sé si habrá mas angst por aquí x3 tengo que pensármelo, y acerca de lo de las palabras de Gokudera, nadie jamás debería de saberlo (?) ok no xDD aww me alegra que te gustara la aparición de Basil ^^ gracias por comentar

**D-JK23:** primera persona que no me dice nada del D18! (?) también me gusta a mi el 8059, son perfectos el uno para el otro como en un fic que leí por allí (que ni trataba de esa pareja xD) Gokudera se desquita y Yamamoto no se queja (?) gracias por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado el ep x3

**nyanko1827:** si, el D18...era inevitable...(?) ok no xD me gustan todas las parejas en el yaoi, así que quise probar con eso, debo trabajar en las tramas, y porque seguimos hablando de la Reina de Corazones? mejor dejemos a la pobre hasta que haga aparición en 3 o 4 caps mas o menos calculo que saldrá, me alegra que te gustara la idea del Head Hunter, no hayaba en donde colarlo xD pero me alegra que saliera bien pero parece que tu parte favorita fue cuando Tsuna habló como marinero versión Gokudera con Lambo y la aparición de Tweedle y Tweedledum (tardé en aprenderme esos nombres dos semanas para el único fin de ponerlos en el fic) y espero que te haya resuelto alguna duda del resto de los personajes ^^

**Katekyo1827R27X27:** yo pienso que tanto como Kyo-Cheshire y Head Hunter son bizarros porque son "anti-ellos", pero de igual no sé que da mas miedo de ellos xD y parece que solo a ti y a Nyanko-sama les gustó tanto así la aparición de Shoichi y Spanner, pretendo meterlos nuevamente pero en la secuela -w- ya que ahora no vienen a cuento (mas o menos, por eso fue escena eliminada) y acerca de Enma, él será el siguiente "Alice" en la secuela, es todo lo que puedo adelantar ahora :3

sin mas, pueden picar el botón azul con letras en inglés? :3 no hace falta que le entiendas, solo dice "comenta al pobre escritor" y ya (?)


	8. Feliz NoCumpleaños, parte 2

bien, aquí llegó el sig. cap de su fic favorito (si, como no *sarcasmos*)(?) bien, había dicho en el cap anterior que jugué Zelda y por eso no actualicé rápido, que creen? ya lo terminé x3 y ahora tengo tiempo completo de fic, aunque no avanzo porque las ideas no fluyen xDU quería subir cap ayer después del de Ad Perpetuam, pero como lo subí a las 23:30 y me regañaban ya no hice nada xDU bien, sin mas disfruten

ADVERTENCIA: no me pregunten cuantos años son años hámster que tampoco sé (?) la aparición de la Reina de Corazones (sin identidad revelada) y escena eliminada al final ^^

* * *

><p>Algo, que no se podía definir correctamente, invadió el cuerpo del castaño. Era una calidez y una sensación de alivio para nada suyos, sus ojos se pasearon en toda la mesa y asientos hasta que se fueron haciendo borrosos y tomaban un tono luminoso, hasta volverse anaranjados. Su vista se perdió y sentía que los recuerdos de alguien mas le llegaban...<p>

_"-su majestad -un hombre reverenció. -¿encuentra agradable su comida?_

_-majestad -llegó otro mas y reverenció. -ya hemos mandado las invitaciones a sus sitios, el conejo blanco y el gato de Cheshire están donde mencionó._

_-gracias -atinó a decir, lo curioso es que podía ver el recuerdo como si él lo estuviese viviendo, incluso habló en el lugar de la Reina. -muy pronto se celebrará mi fiesta especial, ¿se han asegurado de que todo salga bien?_

_-si majestad -hablaron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres. Tsuna les sonreía complacido._

_-majestad -apareció de detrás de los lacayos el Head Hunter, arrodillándose delante de él, el castaño estaba nervioso al volverle a ver, pero esos nervios eran completamente distintos a los de la última vez, hasta podía decir que no son suyos. -Dino tiene el paradero actual de Alice, su último invitado está cerca. -Tsuna le hizo el ademán de levantarse y obedeció casi inmediatamente._

_-¿conocen la ubicación del pequeño? -Takeshi asintió para luego mostrarle una sonrisa ladina. -bien, no se hable mas, traiganlo hasta mi..."_

-¡Tsuna! -gritaron al unísono el Sombrerero, la liebre de Marzo y el ratón somnoliento, asustando al aludido, cada uno lo tomaba del brazo.

-¿eh? ¿qué? -parpadeó varias veces, ya veía la mesa que tenía en frente antes de aquella visión extraña, procuró guardarse la información para sí. -¿qué ocurrió?

-tus ojos se vieron como el sol y estuviste viendo la nada -resumió Fran, pasando un sandwich por la cara de Tsuna una y otra vez. -por cierto, ¿quieres? -le deja el sandwich en el plato delante suyo.

-lo lamento -sonrió y miró su reflejo en una taza de té. No se veía nada en particular, todo en su faz estaba en orden, inclusive sus ojos. -¿qué me decían?

-que ésta es una fiesta importante que queríamos hacerte desde que te conocemos -respondió animadamente el ojiazul.

-pero si me acaban de conocer hace 15 minutos -le espetó el ojimiel, confuso por la declaración.

-¡claro que no! -contradijo igual con energía la chica. -según mi reloj -lo vuelve a sacar. -te conocemos desde hace 15 años hámster. -lo único que atinaba a pensar el castaño es lo mismo que cualquiera, ¿cuántos años son esos?

-como sea -para no liar mas los pensamientos del ya confundido chico, Mukuro se apresuró a tomar la palabra. -¡feliz No-Cumpleaños! -se quita el sombrero y de éste saca un pastelito pequeño, algo tierno y muy infantil, que decía "Cómeme", tal como las galletas de la casa de Hayato.

-si, y no te vayas a ahogar -le dijo Chrome animada y le entrega una botellita de cristal cuya etiqueta rezaba "Bébeme".

-¿eh? -vio ambas cosas y luego volteó a ver a esos tres alternativamente, si pensó que su cabeza ya era un desbarajuste, ahora lo era el doble. -¿qué es un No-Cumpleaños?

Los tres presentes le miraron con intriga, Mukuro se sentó a la derecha de Tsuna, apegadito, Chrome a la izquierda, a unos centímetros mas lejos que el Sombrerero, Fran se sentó en la mesa y lo miró fijamente, estaban anonadados, poniendo nervioso al castaño.

-verás -comenzó Mad Hatter. -tu cumples años una vez en todo el año, ¿verdad? -declara, obteniendo una cabeceada afirmativa del chico. -entonces, para las personas importantes, muy divertidas y sobre todo, con gracia -se señala a sí mismo, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. -se les puede festejar los otros 364 días del año.

-así que mejor festeja ahora que puedes, al ir con la Reina no habrá otro No-Cumpleaños, ya que a ella le gusta ser festejada -concluyó Chrome.

-comprendo -colocó su pastelito en una bolsa de igual colores que había por allí y lo colocó en la bolsa de su chaqueta. -¿eh? -ahora que se veía...

Es hasta ahora que se percata de su atuendo, que en ningún momento le prestó atención. Llevaba su uniforme de Namimori, su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros a la par que su chaqueta, se veía impresentable como para tratar con alguien de alto calibre como lo es la Reina de Corazones. Dicho dato no pasó desapercibido por el Sombrerero y la Liebre, que al momento comenzaron a cuchichear.

-sabes, Chrome y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la Reina mandará a decapitarte con tan solo verte -espetó Mukuro, poniendo nervioso al chico.

-¿decapitar? ¿qué es lo que debo llevar entonces?

-jamás debiste preguntar -afirmó Fran, riendo un poco y dando su pésame al castaño, confundiéndole.

Y de un segundo para otro (20 minutos años hámster) Chrome había cambiado las ropas de Tsuna. Ahora llevaba un traje de gala negro, con una camisa anaranjada, no supo el chico en qué momento fue que ocurrió que ni sintió las manos intrusas de la chica.

-ahora te ves presetable -dio su aprobación el ojiazul, colocando su pulgar arriba.

-ya estás listo para ver a la Reina -anunció Nagi, orgullosa de su diseño para Tsuna.

-entonces, ¿a quién debo ver para que me diga en dónde está la Reina? -les miró a los tres, que parecían no haber entendido su pregunta. -em...Fran, ¿tu habías dicho que conoces a alguien no?

-¡es cierto! -se autorecordó lo dicho, parecía como si nunca lo hubiese sugerido. -yo sé a quien debes acudir -sonrió con nerviosismo, ganando unas mirada fulminante del castaño. -solo debes salir de aquí en dirección a un murio gigante, que divide el reino Rojo del reino Negro, allí te encontrarás con el intermediario, es un sujeto pelinegro que es informante de mala caña, pero él sabe todo lo que quieras preguntar, tan solo te costará que le des algo que no haya visto, algo muy muy raro.

-de casualidad, ¿te refieres a Humpty Dumpty? -inquirió Tsuna, viendo como asentía el peliverde. -¿y qué cosa curiosa puedo tener?

-algo como esto -posó la chica su mano derecha en el bolsillo trasero de Tsuna, sonrojándolo, y de éste saca el anillo que su hermano mayor le había dado al llegar a los 15, plateado y de hierro, con un cristal azul que llevaba por nombre "Empresas Vongola", la mejor juguetería jamás conocida, Tsuna se preguntó desde cuándo tenía eso allí.

-¿mi anillo? ¡no! jamás le daré eso a él -cogió el anillo de las manos de Chrome y retrocedió. -fue el último regalo que mi hermano me dio, significa mucho para mi.

No mentía, era el último regalo de Giotto hacia su pequeño hermano menor, alcanzó a celebrar su décimo quinto cumpleaños, pero tres días después falleció misteriosamente en un accidente fantasma de autos, donde dos de éstos le chocaron, acabando con él y su amigo de la infancia, G, hermano mayor de Gokudera; las empresas Vongola, que era la fundación de su hermano, tuvo que pasar a manos de su abuelo, hasta que Tsuna tuviese la edad de heredar la juguetería. Si tenía que deshacerse de su único recuerdo de él primero debía perder todo conocimiento e ignorar quién fue el que se lo dio, así que en sus 5 sentidos no, la respuesta era no.

-entonces, ¿qué estás dispuesto a dar? -le cuestiona Mukuro. -Humpty Dumpty no trabajará con menos.

-sé lo que hay que hacer respecto a eso -salió del jardín. -no te preocupes, Mad Hatter, verás que estará todo bien -le dedica una última sonrisa y se va, dejando a los otros tres en otra fiesta de té.

Trató de recordar el camino que lo llevó hasta allí desde donde había encontrado a Lambo y lo siguió. Efectivamente llegó a con él gracias a las flores chismosas que cuchicheaban cuando Tsuna pasaba por su lado y dio nuevamente con el chico que estaba sentado en el muro que dividía ambos reinos.

-Lambo -le llamó, buscando en lo mas alto al muchacho, que no vio en ningún lado. -¡Lambo! -alzó mas la voz, sin obtener respuesta.

-seguramente Humpty Dumpty se cayó otra vez -el ojimiel buscó el origen de aquella voz y al dar su vista al suelo notó que las flores le hablaban.

-¿disculpen? -captó la atención de las plantas, que lo veían sonrientes. -¿hacia donde se cayó Humpty Dumpty?

-al otro lado -repitió una rosaroja. -¿no has oído las burlas? -al ver que Tsuna negó añadió. -"Humpty Dumpty que se hayaba en lo mas alto, se tambalea un poco y se cayó al otro lado"

-¿con que era cierta la cancioncita que le hacen? -preguntó sarcásticamente. -¿qué hay del otro lado del muro?

-el reino Negro -le espetó un diente de león. -cuya reina jamás nadie has conocido, no se sabe si saldrá Humpty Dumpty vivo de allí.

El castaño saltó para tratar de escalar el muro varias veces, pero no resultó. Las flores se reían por los intentos fallidos del chico, provocando que se sonrojase y enojase con un grupo de flores.

-ah si, ¿muy chistoso verdad? -ironizó hacia las plantas, que rieron mas. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pedazo del pastel "Cómeme" y eso mismo hizo, las plantas emudecieron viendo como Alice crecía y crecía hasta que en su pecho llegaba al final del muro, viendo el otro reino completamente.

* * *

><p><em>ESCENA ELIMINADA 3: Las Empresas Vongola.<em>

_Cuando Tsuna tenía 5 años, su familia vivía en la pobreza. Perdieron a su padre por una riña de pandillas quien la cobró con su vida. Así que el dulce y tierno niño con el tiempo se fue haciendo mas callado y misterioso, cosa que a su mamá ni su hermano mayor (de 15) les gustaba nada. Giotto se esforzó en su trabajo de medio tiempo hasta ascender y ser el jefe de una juguetería mediocre, donde obtuvo nuevos empleados, entre ellos su amigo de la infancia, G, que estuvo gustoso de ayudarle a agrandar la empresa._

_¿Porqué razón Giotto trabaja en una juguetería? muy simple; piensa que de esa forma podría llegar al corazón de su hermanito, y entender la mente infantil que alguna vez tuvo. Cada que le pagaban, compraba un juguete de la tienda y la llevaba a su hermano, casi siempre su hermanito ponía una cara de júbilo y su tierna y cálida expresión volvía a ser como siempre. Para Giotto la felicidad de Tsuna era su todo, siempre complaciéndole hasta el mínimo detalle._

_Han pasado años donde la pequeña y fea tiendita se volvió una gran y potente empresa mundial, inclusive le cambió el feo nombre que llevaba (anteriormente era "Pimple"), ahora eran las Empresas Vongola. Juguetes tan prestigiosos y populares alrededor del mundo, Tsuna no cabía en la felicidad de tener como hermano al dueño del corporativo, que gracias a él su familia salió de la miseria y Tsunayoshi era nuevamente el que Ieyasu recordaba._

_Ahora bien, no quería que su hermanito se malcriara por el poder que obtuvo (hasta él necesitaba ayuda -los golpes- de G para entenderlo), de modo que su casa jamás se vio de modo distinto a la normal, el dinero estaba en un banco creado por las mismas empresas (que eran 7), y nadie en la familia Sawada jamás mencionó el hecho de ser propietarios de la juguetería. G coincidió con él respecto a estas normas, pues tener un alto prestigio volvía a la familia vulnerable a los ataques, así que hizo lo mismo con su familia, puesto que con las acciones también se volvió adinerado._

_Un día, un mes antes del accidente que marcaría la vida de ambos, Tsuna le preguntó a su hermano el motivo por el cual poseía las empresas y se volvió importante. Él, sonriente, le confesó que lo hizo por él, desde que consiguió el trabajo de medio tiempo en la Juguetería Pimple, su misión y visión era Tsunayoshi. La conversación se quedó muda al saber la verdad, siempre el castaño estaba agradecido por todo lo que su hermano mayor hizo por él, algún día se lo tenía que pagar._

_Llegó el cumpleaños de Tsuna, su madre y hermano (ahora de 25) estaban tan contentos de que haya llegado a sus 15. Los nuevos amigos de él también estaban presentes en su celebración (Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Nagi y Mukuro, Basil -alumno de su padre e hijo adoptivo- e incluso Hibari Kyoya) y presenciaron cuando el rubio le dio a Tsuna el anillo que creó especialmente para él, el anillo Vongola, mas costoso incluso que sus empresas; el castaño estaba sorprendido y contento por el regalo, el símbolo de Vongola y el espíritu de su hermano yacían en ese anillo._

_Tres días después, Giotto logró convencer a G de hacer un viaje en auto hasta otra ciudad, por puro placer de hacerlo. Ese día, misteriosamente Tsuna había tenido una pesadilla donde vio mas o menos lo que ocurriría, insistió en que ese viaje no se hiciese por la premonición pero el rubio conecto su mirada anaranjada con la miel de él, confortándolo con la vista y no se preocupase. Al final, Giotto se salió con la suya y si fue al paseo con el pelirrojo._

_Casi estaban a punto de llegar a su destino cuando de pronto dos autos salieron de la nada a mitad de carretera y pusieron nerviosos a los pasajeros, que acelerando pensaban salirse del alcance de ellos, pero no fue así. Los autos también aceleraron y mas que ellos, quedando a los lados del auto de Giotto y G. Se acercaron a lo mas posible y en el intento de evadirlos, cayeron por un barranco de 6 metros. Lamentablemente no salieron bien de esa situación, y los autos que los orillaron a caer al vacío no estaban al momento que llegaron los paramédicos o la policía, dando nulo el caso._

_El entierro se llevó a cabo con los familiares de ambos presentes. Hayato estaba entre deprimido y enojado, siendo consolado por la hermana del medio Bianchi, que le regaló al peliplata la posesión mas valiosa del pelirrojo, un anillo que simbolizaba la Tormenta (nombre de una empresa, "Tormenta Vongola"), de este modo él estaría allí a donde sea que vaya. Cogió el anillo con fuerza y juró ante la tumba de su hermano vengarse de la peor manera de los responsables. Tsuna se aferró al último regalo de su hermano y aunque se propuso a tomar la directiva de las empresas, jamás pudo por miedo a arruinar todo lo que Giotto había logrado, como consecuencia, su abuelo tomó las riendas para mantener a flote las jugueterías._

_El castaño no volvió a caer en la depresión en la que se había sumido tras la muerte de su padre, porque a su hermano no le hubiese gustado. De modo a que fue solemne y tuvo mas consciencia de lo que era la vida y la muerte, valorando todo lo que había recibido del rubio._

_Así fue lo que ocurrió con Giotto y de este modo las Empresas Vongola continuaron con vida, cada amigo del rubio se apoderó de una para aligerar la carga de deberes al abuelo de él. Al final del mes cada uno le daba al señor su informe y se hacía reparto de ganancias. Cada joven empresario personalizó a su gusto la empresa a su cargo: Asari, dueño de la empresa "Lluvia Vongola", se especializaba en juguetes y videojuegos diseñados para disparo, arquería y plataformas, obteniendo buenas ganancias en el Reino Unido; Daemon, dueño de la empresa "Niebla Vongola", se encargaba de distribuir y crear consolas y discos para distintos aparatos, así cualquier comprador podía jugar, era una empresa importante en Alemania; G era anteriormente dueño de la empresa "Tormenta Vongola" pero tras fallecer cambió y ahora era Cozart, otro íntimo amigo de Giotto, dicha estructura se encargaba de controlar los mercados y la demanda de videojuegos, siendo el número 1 en juegos de carreras y pelea en Rusia; Knucle es dueño de "Sol Vongola", donde mas bien se encaragaban del mantenimiento de aparatos y era el sostén de las otras 6 empresas, ayudando a tantos negocios como se pudo y obteniendo considerables ganancias y benficios, una lástima que se encontraba en Canadá, lo mas alejado de las otras; Lampo, aún siendo joven por estar casi de la misma edad que Tsuna, ya era el dueño de la empresa "Rayo Vongola", llamado así por su popularidad en accesorios y demás cosas novedosas para los juegos y consolas de Vongola, en el mercado no había comparación con los juegos de realidad virtual que vendía, teniendo su sede en Italia, a pocas calles de donde viven sus padres (que también parecía una empresa, mas no lo era); Alaude era mucho mas tranquilo que el resto y los juegos eléctricos o virtuales no le llamaban la atención ni a él ni a su hermano menor, por lo tal, la empresa "Nube Vongola" mantenía la tradición de una juguetería normal, vendiendo muñecas y robots, juegos de té, caballos y dinosauros, peluches y demás, siendo una tienda favorita de los niños y a pesar que no vendía nada como las otras y tampoco tenía un dueño como las demás, aún así los niños querían mucho y respetaban al rubio de expresión seria, ganando terreno en los bolsillos de los padres siendo una empresa reconocida en Japón, ya que Kyoya tenía un trabajo como prefecto que amaba mas que la vida de sus padres, Alaude no pudo forzarlo a cambiar de residencia; la empresa central, llamada "Cielo Vongola" por abarcar cada punto estratégico del mundo, se ubicaba en Grecia, donde estaba el abuelo de Tsuna, su deber era promover las otras empresas y ser el corazón de éstas, ya que se encargaba de mantener con energía y vitalidad cada una, si el Cielo caía, las otras 6 empresas lo harían también, de este modo que las 7 son importantes para el desarrollo comercial. Pronto Tsuna y sus amigos trabajarían en este gran mercado, así que tenía que prepararse bien._

* * *

><p>Bien! lamento si la escena está muy fea, pero solo las pongo para especificar lo que ocurre en la historia ^^ pronto también estará la escena de la Reina, solo sean pacientes un poco mas :3<p>

**Una que pasaba por aqui:** milagrosamente Tsuna no durmió por la mermelada de Fran así que pienso que es cosa de él el dormise así (?) sobre la Reina, medio sale en este cap xD y de aquí a que lleguen Kyo-Cheshire y Hayato con Tsuna aún falta, no problem que estarán reunidos pronto, gracias por tu review!

**Katekyo1827R27X27:** Aria y Uni si saldrán pero solo en menciones mas adelante, Uni la pondré en la secuela del fic ^^ me alegra que te gustara el D18, siento que fue ridículo pero bueh! (?) gracias por tus lindas palabras :3 ya lo continué a ver si ya no es delito -w-

**D-JK23:** (sigo diciendo que me gusta tu nick) ejem... me alegra que te hayas pasado a pesar de no tener tiempo ^^ gracias por tu review y espero te guste el cap de hoy

**regeryyentha:** todo mundo pensó que Kyo-Cheshire había cometido traición, ja! mi meta fue lograda! (?) me alegro que te gustara la llegada de Mukuro ^^ si saldrá nuevamente, pero mas adelantito, no falta mucho (?) y algo me dice que en la secuela saldrá pero no me quiero adelantar -w- aún no escribo la gran cosa y si las ideas fluyen pongo mas de Yamamoto y Gokudera, gracias por comentar!

**Kyomi120500:** realmente es todo un honor que te guste mi fic! yo pienso que no puedo comparar este con el de Ojos Ajenos, me supera por mucho xDU no te preocupes, de todos modos son caps cortos, me alcanzas luego luego xD los guerreros negros su finalidad es ser los malos (?) Kyo-Cheshire solo usaba a Dino para huir, seh! irresponsabilidad rulz! y me harías en extremo feliz si te pasas aunque sea a leer *-* gracias por tu review!

quejas, dudas, sugerencias, hágamela saber y así podré olímpicamente ignorarle ;D (?) ok no, me agradecería si tienen algo que quieran que ponga, quite o mencione ^^


	9. El Rey de Aces

volví después de tomarme vacaciones de no subir nada (?) lo siento, es que como entré a un concurso de fics en honor al cumpleaños de Hibari me dediqué totalmente al one-shot y ahora que lo terminé (y pronto publicaré) finalmente me di tiempo de venir hasta acá ^^ disculpen las molestias, sé que soy pésima con respecto a actualizar -w-U me pondré al día, lo prometo. Ahora sin mas preámbulos vayamos a las afamadas advertencias y proseguir con el fic :3 :

ADVERTENCIA: aparición de Reborn, huyan (?), escena eliminada al final del cap, amenazas y mas amenazas de un rey corrupto (?)

* * *

><p>-¡que grande eres Alice! -dijeron las flores al unísono.<p>

-no sabía que podía crecer tanto -se asombró como su ropa no se estiró o descompuso por el crecimiento anormal. Miró al otro lado de la barda. -Lambo, ¿estás ahí?

-¡wow! ¡Alice estás enorme! -comentó un Reborn del lado del reino negro, asombrado por el chico tan grande que notaba.

-¡Reborn! -se alegró de verlo, pero había algo en él que era distinto, ¿qué podría ser?

-¿Reborn? ¡vaya! conoces mi nombre -ironizó y se rió como si hubiesen contado un chiste. -soy el consejero del Rey de Aces.

-¿Rey de Aces? -se confundió el castaño. -¿no era de Corazones?

-claro que no, esa reina es ridícula, enana, malhumorada, débil, incompetente y... -pudo seguir con la lista pero Tsuna le cortó.

-ya entendí, la quieres demasiado -suspiró al notar que era exactamente el mismo Reborn. -en fin, ¿conoces a Humpty Dumpty?

-si.

-¿sabes donde está?

-no.

-¿no?

-¿no qué?

-¿de qué?

-¿no preguntaste tu? -se ofendió el pelinegro.

-pero tu me preguntaste porqué decía no, ¿me equivoco? -ya no sabía ni que decía.

-yo no pregunté nada, tu me dijiste que no y quería saberlo pero me sigues preguntando lo mismo.

-es lo mismo a que tú preguntaras -le espetó.

-¿de verdad? no sabía -rió, sacando de quicio al chico. -según tu pregunta, te responderé si me respondes esto: ¿en qué se parecen un escritorio a un cuervo?

-no tengo idea -terminó pronto con el acertijo, ya con todas las cosas que le han puesto hacer se le terminó la paciencia.

-tienes que responder o no sabrás de Humpty Dumpty y te llevaré con el Rey.

-llévame con el Rey si es lo que quieres, no responderé al acertijo que sé muy bien que no tiene respuesta.

-diste con la respuesta correcta al decir que no hay respuesta correcta. -en este momento el castaño se pregunta, ¿y esto qué tiene de sentido?

Reborn guió al gigante Tsuna hasta el castillo de aces negros, allí los residentes no eran iguales que en el reino Rojo, parecían mas molestos y a la vanguardia de la llegada de Tsuna. Una vez en el castillo el Rey exclamó:

-culpable.

El Rey de Aces no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que su difunto hermano mayor, Giotto, a su lado su amigo inseparable G, luciendo un traje de gala negro, con alas caídas en su espalda. Giotto vestía un traje formal negro, con aces blancos y con un manto igual de negro. Si no fuese porque era su hermano, Tsuna diría que está vestido como un mafioso, sus orbes naranjas eran tan monótonos e inexpresivos que le costó trabajo asimilar que era él, dando por sentado que es su versión dentro del espejo, se serenó y trató de mantener la calma para no romper en llanto al volverle a ver.

-¿eh? ¿así sin mas? -se quejó un Tsuna de 7 metros. -¿y de qué se me acusa?

-de medir 10 metros -simplificó el rubio.

-¡pero si son 7! -le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿que mas quieres? asustas mucho a todos, incluyéndome.

-¡claro que no!

-¡a callar! -G tomó el mando como de costumbre y la sala guardó silencio al instante. -Alice, ¿que quieres aquí? tu reino se encuentra del otro lado del muro que prometiste no cruzar.

-solo busco a Humpty Dumpty y me iré -era obvio que a ese chico que guardaba parecido con Giotto jamás llegaría a ser como él.

-Humpty Dumpty lo hallarás de tu lado de muro -espetó G. -se cayó hacia allá y se fue con el Rey de Corazones.

-así que por entrar a una zona indebida y luego alegar que estás aquí con permiso te sentencio al calabozo por siempre -dictó Giotto, alterando a Tsuna.

-puedo irme y no regresar jamás si eso quiere, Alteza -se apresuró a hablar. -no es necesario el encierro eterno -retrocedió y miró a Reborn. -¡tu me engañaste! dijiste ser alguien del Rey.

-claro que no -con completo cinismo se defendió. -tu me preguntaste si sabía como llegar con el Rey de Aces y aquí estás -sonrió satisfecho de su acción.

-no nos interesan mas excusas -habló G. -estás setenciado al encierro para siempre, ¡guardias! -exclamó y al acto aparecieron varios sirvientes del rubio que sujetaron al castaño de los brazos y lo alzaron para llevarlo a rastras a los calabozos.

-¡esperen! yo no soy de este mundo -trató de forcejear para librarse y comunicó su vista con la anaranjada del Rey. -tu tienes un gran parecido a mi hermano mayor, debes saber que esto no lo haría él, ¿aquí no tienes un hermanito?

-no sé de que estás hablando -contestó desinteresadamente. -¿y tú, G?

-en absoluto -menos preocupado no podía estar, los caprichos del Rey eran los mismos y nunca había una excepción, para esas alturas había aprendido que todo aquel que el rey juzga era malo, porque lo contradecía.

De este modo los sirvientes de Giotto se llevaron a Tsuna hasta las profundidades del castillo de Aces, donde apenas y llegaba la luz. El encierro fue inmediato y se prolongó hasta que oscureciera y comenzase a llover, las nubes lloraron con fuerza y casi no se oía nada de lo que decían los guardias. Solo un loco contradecía al Rey y vivía para contarlo en sociedad, de modo que Tsuna era el único que yacía en aquel tétrico lugar, sentado en algún lado de la celda, viendo hacia el cielo, el único pedazo que podía ver de Ecila en la parte superior de la pared. Estaba tan sumido en los nuevos pensamientos que las horas se hicieron instantes.

* * *

><p><em>ESCENA ELIMINADA 4: Del otro lado del Espejo.<em>

_En su tanto, en el mundo "real", ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la clase en la que hablaron del mítico espejo y Tsuna había desaparecido misteriosamente._

_¿el misterio? era este; el castaño había regresado a su casa como normalmente después de estar con sus amigos. Habló con su madre y subió a su habitación donde presuntamente durmió. Le visitó su amigo Reborn al otro día y allí se descubrió que el chico no estaba. De ese entonces los amigos de Giotto le han buscado como locos sin descanso. Temían que Tsuna pasase por la misma suerte que su hermano y G, por lo tal esa era su fuerza para continuar con la búsqueda._

_-¿y que tal? ¿encontraron a Tsuna? -en casa de Yamamoto la tensión era de preocupar puesto que Asari se sentía culpable de lo sucedido porque su hermanito había bajado sus ya malas notas desde que supo que su amigo había desaparecido. -¿no tienen alguna pista?_

_-lo siento Takeshi -sonrió con debilidad. -sólo vine a comer y a regresar con Alaude a buscarle -se despidió de su hermanito y se fue directo a su habitación._  
><em>...<em>

_-¿encontraste algún rastro? -llamó por teléfono Daemon a Cozart._

_-no, no me desesperes -bufó el pelirrojo, era la séptima llamada en 2 horas que recibía del chico. -¿cuánto demorarás en llegar a Japón? estoy considerando seriamente en tirar mi móvil muy lejos por tu culpa._

_-no seas exagerado -se defendió. -estoy preocupado por el hermanito de mi difunto amigo, ¿y si le ocurre algo similar?_

_-no ocurrirá si te das prisa en llegar -colgó. Realmente esa era la última pregunta que quería escuchar._  
><em>...<em>

_Alaude, no sólo trabajaba en la Nube Vongola, desde generaciones, su familia ha estado en la policía ministerial y de todos los que han estado allí, él era el mejor, y que un caso tan extraño le estuviese derrotando lo hacía perder la paciencia. Aunque sus pensamientos fueron perturbados por su hermanito, el próximo en la policía ministerial, no lo haría mal pero ese trabajo no podía importarle menos (¿en qué pensó la madre al educarlos tan antisociales?)._

_Exactamente, a Hibari Kyoya no le agrada pasar el tiempo persiguiendo criminales como al gato y el ratón (bueno, la parte de atraparlos e impartir "justicia" era la parte divertida, pero no le gustaba), él mas bien quería suceder a Alaude en las Empresas Vongola, ya que desde su encuentro con Tsunayoshi le había ganado algo de cariño (N/A: masoquista)._

_El pelinegro se quedó expectante, sentado en un sillón individual con su avecilla sobre su hombro izquierdo, ya dormida. Esperaba paciente alguna noticia que Alaude pueda darle, conociéndolo no se andaría con rodeos e iría al grano al acto._

_-nada -fue todo lo que el rubio atinó a decirle para luego dirigirse a la cocina._

_-¿nada? -repitió, como si no hubiese escuchado bien y lo siguió a la cocina, quedando en la entrada en espera de que suelte algo más -¿qué es "nada" para ti?_

_-nada es nada -le contesta sin ver, sentándose. -fui a su casa y registré cada centímetro, no dejó pista alguna -suspiró, casi derrotado. -es como si se hubiese evaporado en el aire._

_-¿hablas en serio? -ahora no podía evitar preocuparse, si ni siquiera su hermano, el mejor policía, podía dar con algo para hayarlo, significaba que las probabilidades de encontrarlo vivo eran pocas._

_Nadie sabía en donde estaba el castaño o en qué condiciones se encontraba y con quien, el único testigo que hubo el día de la desaparición de Tsuna era ese grande y brillante espejo de aspecto caro, que estaba bien acomodado en la esquina de la habitación, dando pequeños y fugaces reflejos de Ecila que nadie notaba, al no entrar. Si alguien hubiese entrado y se quedaba observando al menos cinco minutos el espejo se podría haber percatado de que el chico que estaba atrapado se encontraba prisionero en un castillo negro._

* * *

><p>pff, lamento si no fue la gran cosa pero dadas las circunstancias de que estaba haciendo dos fics y no me fijé ya ni qué hacía solo saqué esto, habrán mas cosas la siguiente semana, ahora será la actualización una vez a la semana -w- ya tengo el horario mas flojo para poder escribir y escribir.<p>

una cosa, estos son los títulos de los fics que pronto subiré así que espérenlos porfavor, ambos son 1827 así que si no son de tu agrado no me hagas caso pero si si te gustan, adelante :3

-Kakome Kakome -drama, horror

-Hello/How are you? -romance

ahora al correo xD

**Katekyo1827R27X27:** me alegra tanto que te guste así mi fic, tu comentario tocó mi corazón así como el cap anterior tocó el tuyo ;w; no te preocupes, la reina no será Giotto, se vería muy raro xD pero si tiene su rol en la historia, al menos para joder a la reina xD

**regeryyentha**: gracias por tu review ^^ y a mi también me dio penita el matar a Giotto pero pensé que así progresaría mejor la historia que si estuviese vivo (aunque realmente no pensé cuando escribí eso) aww envidio que tengas un hermano mayor :3 yo tengo puros menores xD

**Una que pasaba por aqui:** me alegra que si haya sido aceptable lo de las Empresas Vongola, lo de los ojos lo inventé en ese mismo rato pero lo otro me dio problemas para acomodarlas xD y tienes razón, de este modo, siendo una juguetería Vongola sí querrá Tsuna tomar el control en el futuro

**Kyomi120500:** te creo que es difícil escribir fics y que así como si nada los lectores te alcancen, eso estoy sufriendo ahora que me alcanzaste xD pero no te preocupes, ya me pondré al día con el fic :3 no te preocupes y espero que a Anna-chan le haya gustado su fic x3

**D-JK23:** Giotto ya causó polémica de si es o no la reina de corazones xD lamento haberlo matado pero ha dado el efecto que quería :3 lo seguiremos leyendo mas adelante así que no te preocupes de que haya quedado fuera de la historia, solo G TwT lo siento (?)

**Yamiryk:** tu eres Anna-chan? *-* me alegra mucho que hayas leído mi fic y me hayas alcanzado como Kyo-chan espero que tu resfriado y tus vacaciones tortuosas hayan acabado (?) no te preocupes por el romance crudo encantador, suelo escribir según el estado de ánimo, y para ese cap andaba entre emo y soñadora así que realmente no sé que escribí hasta que lo releí, no te preocupes, amo el angst y la tragedia, habrá un mundo de problemas antes del "felices por siempre" a mi tampoco me gusta que las historias sean demasiado "rositas" (al menos que el estilo o trama del fic lo amerite) Giotto será enemigo de Tsuna pero no la reina de corazones ¿te lo imaginas en un vestido rosa de quinceañera? -escalofríos- no quiero saberlo xD pero imaginalo tu si eres valiente (?) ok no xD, gracias por leer y sé que mi título no convence a muchos debido a que han habido fics malitos por allí pero te aseguro que te diviertes un rato y te dan ganas de entrar a un espejo xD espero que Kyo-chan siga acosándote para que las, y también lo haré yo (?)


	10. Confesiones

lamento en serio no haber publicado nada en creo que el mes entero! *reverencias exageradas golpeándose con el suelo muy al estilo Gokudera* hounto sumimasen! prometo no volverla a hacer TwT pero tuve bloqueos creativos y jodí la trama del fic y estaba tratando de restaurarla T.T como han de saber que me estoy basando en el cuento de Alice para el fic (o mas bien es una adaptación de cuarta xD) pues quería poner que la Reina de Corazones manda a decapitar a Tsuna pero por alguna razón desvié anormalmente ese cometido y terminé con otra cosa nada que ver T.T y ahora estoy poniendole nueva trama para corregir el daño, en fin, sin mas preámbulos que ya estoy cavando mi tumba aquí (?) gocen el fic

ADVERTENCIA: capítulo relativamente mas largo que otros (?) en compensación de mi falta moral, aparición por tercera vez de la Reina de Corazones, se revela el secreto del Rey de Corazones, escena eliminada al final y lectura complementaria a la historia de Giotto sobre la Reina

* * *

><p>-¿eh? ¿de nuevo nos volvemos a ver? -el rubio cenizo se volteó a verle el rostro, como si lo hubiesen detenido a mitad de andar. Le sonríe tiernamente.<p>

Y si, volvieron a verse Tsuna y Memory, o mas bien Basil. Su nueva experiencia de que, aunque no fuese él, su propio hermano lo había mandado al encierro y le ponía en desconcierto y triste, por sobre todo triste. En efecto, para que Basil estuviese allí significaba que el castaño quería deshacerse de su nuevo recuerdo en el Reino Negro, y como acto de magia, Memory se materializó a mitad de la celda y un poco de mar entró, cosa que nadie se percató al llover de manera tan fuerte. Tsuna al verle se levantó de donde estaba y abrazó a su amigo y lloró, tan conmovido y conmocionado, por el feo reencuentro con su difunto hermano, al que recordaba tan cálido y tan cercano, no ese monstruo caprichoso. Memory notó como el cielo de Ecila llovía con mas fuerza cuando el ojimiel comenzó a llorar.

Ya mas calmado, ambos se sentaron en el suelo, en una esquina de la celda, Tsuna ya había vuelto a medir su 1.63 cms.

-¿todo eso te pasó después de nuestro último encuentro? -se impresionó por tantas vivencias.

-si, y no sé como salir de aquí -comenzó a molestarse. -me condenaron al encierro por siempre -bufó. -lo único que quería preguntarle a Lambo era de quienes eran las otras dos personas que habían entrado a Ecila Iakes.

-¿tantos problemas por solo eso? -quiso reír pero sabía que ese no era el momento, el castaño le miró. -es decir, debiste preguntarme a mi, yo sé las respuestas que buscas.

-¿en serio? -abrió los ojos de par en par, el otro chico solo asiente.

-la primera persona que entró en Ecila fue el responsable de crearla -simplificó. -y es la misma persona que me encargó ser tu mar.

-¿y de quién se trata? -la depresión se le fue en el mismo momento en el que Basil le comenzaba a contar todo.

-tu hermano mayor, Giotto -hizo una pausa para que el chico asimilara la información y prosigió. -desde que él creó Ecila y me hizo a mi, me pidió que fuese como un estanque -hizo otra pausa para añadir como en entre paréntesis. -en ese entonces yo era solo un pequeño estanque que mantenía tus tristezas allí y mírame ahora, me hiciste crecer.

Tsuna rió entre divertido y nervioso por la forma de crecimiento de Basil, pero no articuló una sola palabra para que él pudiese proseguir con la historia, ya estaba demasiado curioso como para que algo mas le afecte.

-así que con el tiempo fueron habiendo mas y mas habitantes de Ecila, todos creación de la misma persona.

-entonces tu fuiste el primer habitante en ser creado -concluyó. -¿y porqué mi hermano hizo este mundo? '¿y cómo lo logró?' -murmuró la segunda pregunta sin esperar a que fuese contestada.

-claro, fui el primer habitante en pisar Ecila y realmente es un mundo bello -sonrió con ánimos. -su hermano me habló de algo que tal vez le interese -el castaño le veía con curiosidad, quizás fue la última conversación que tuvo con Memory antes de fallecer.

El rubio cenizo comenzó a hablarle de lo que recuerda, cómo estaban a orillas de la vivienda de él, el estanque. El cielo no era tan distinto a como lo es ahora, solo que habían bastantes nubes avergonzadas pasando alegremente. El de orbes anaranjados le comentaba un montón de cosas de las habían fuera de Ecila, era un mundo totalmente diferente al que recién creó y quiso compartir sus experiencias para terminar la creación.

-¿porqué en su mundo hay aves tan pequeñas y tan feas? -le preguntó el ojiazul, viendo las extrañas fotografías que el chico tomó para él. -¿porqué el cielo, el mar, las nubes y las casas son tan monótonas? repiten los mismos colores. -el rubio rió.

-es porque hice este mundo diferente al que estoy acostumbrado, me gusta que sea mas exótico, mas singular, mas... ¿lo describí bien? -ya sin hallar mas palabras terminó su respuesta.

-entiendo -vuelve a ver las imágenes y después voltea a Giotto. -¿y a partir de que se vaya qué es lo que haré?

-serás los recuerdos de mi hermanito, no dejes que nadie vea en tu interior -le miró con una expresión seria. -todo habitante de aquí tiene una función en torno a él, ninguna persona es inútil.

Ninguna persona es inútil. Fue todo lo que escuchó el castaño de Memory, quien se había quedado dormido a mitad de su explicación. Tsuna rió por lo bajo y acomodó la cabeza del rubio en su hombro para que descansase de la historia y así poderla reflexionar. Resumen de todo lo que sabe hasta ahora de Ecila: fue creada por su hermano mayor para poder escapar del mundo real, creó a cada ser de allí con la única finalidad de ser pistas o guías a la persona que se pierde. Todo era mas simplemente un mundo de fantasías, como aquel en el que imaginas, precisamente Tsuna había imaginado todo lo que le ocurrió hasta el momento; estaba perdido en ese extenso lugar lleno de árboles y se imaginó que encontraría a Gokudera ya que él siempre está ayudándole en todo y encontró a Hayato. Se encontró con Memory porque suponía que la primer persona que se preguntaría en donde estaba era Basil, quien siempre le guardó sus secretos como todo hermano... al que si no se esperó era a Kyoya Cheshire pero siempre Hibari es inoportuno, en algo se tenían que parecer; pero aún no comprendía quien era la Reina de Corazones, por qué hay reinos distintos y el motivo del porque cambió el clima de Ecila cuando él estaba triste. Bueno, supongamos que como Giotto murió y él fue quien arregló ese mundo, debió de haberlo heredado y es por eso que lo "controla", ¿verdad?

Salió de sus pensamientos casi al instante, saltando de donde estaba y haciendo que Memory caiga al suelo con estrépito. Había olvidado completamente que Mad Hatter le había regalado además de un pastel agrandador, un líquido que aún no sabía para qué servía. Lo sacó del bolso del saco y leyó "Bébeme".

-¿para qué es eso? -pregunta curioso Basil, llegando hasta él.

-muy pronto lo vamos a saber -miró desconfiado la botella y la abrió, dio un sorbo y dejó la botella en algún lugar. -no se siente nada diferente.

-es raro, aquí cada cosa tiene una función -se extrañó el rubio ante la normalidad de la bebida. -o tal vez es un efecto tardío.

-¿efecto tardío?

Ahora entendía que quería decir Memory con eso, puesto que su vista comenzó a cansarse en cuestión de segundos y cayó inconsciente al suelo, el rubio, al ver que ya no le necesitaba Tsuna allí decidió irse, no sin antes escribir en el reverso de la botella una última descripción y se fue a como llegó. En su tanto, el castaño iba debilitándose mas y mas a una velocidad increíble, sentía que el mundo (el suyo, Ecila, Marte si quieren) se le venía encima, haciéndole mas pesado y apegado al suelo. Tuvo terribles malestares hasta que de pronto todos pararon en seco, al instante, como si acabase de volver a vivir, se sintió de las mil maravillas y su cuerpo tan gracil y ágil que incluso pensaba que podía volar. Aún con los ojos cerrados se incorporó y se puso en pie, llamó a su amigo por unos minutos y al percatarse que lo dejó solo optó por entonces mirar detenidamente su entorno y vaya susto el que se dió.

-¡¿pero qué demonios?

No se necesitaban mas palabras para describir su asombro, sorpresa y terror ya que se dio cuenta que la celda había crecido monstruosamente hasta dejarlo como... ¿un enano? ¡claro! ahora todo tenía sentido, aquella pócima mágica lo hizo pequeño y esa era la razón por la cual Memory no lo escuchó. Miró a su alrededor, mas calmado, que todo era 20 veces mas grande que lo normal y enseguida encontró la botellita de cristal que había tirado, pero tenía algo inscrito además del rezo anterior. Se acercó y con ambas manos levantó la etiqueta para leerla mejor.

_"En la historia de Ecila Iakes sólo tres 'Alice' han entrado y cuando lo hacen cambian totalmente el mundo a su conveniencia, inconscientemente; Vongola Primo, Giotto, Byakuran y tú, Tsunayoshi. Un lema que nos gusta mucho aquí: 'Ecila entiende el corazón del viajero' y estará del mismo humor que éste"_.

Comprendía 2/3 de la carta, el otro tercio no lo asimilaba, ¿porqué su primo entró en Ecila y hace cuánto? eso era algo que debía cuestionar cuando le viese, aunque ahora pensándolo, hace ya tiempo que no le ve por alguna razon. Ahora su preocupación era llegar con el Rey de Aces para hacerlo hablar de la Reina de Corazones.

Salió de la celda tan ágil como un ratón y corrió por los ahora enorme pasillos de la mazmorra y llegó hasta los escalones que le llevarían a la sala donde el pésimo doble de G le mandó a encerrar. Subir las escaleras en su tamaño real ya era un problema debido a su mala condición física y se agotaba al llegar al segundo piso (su aula estaba en el tercero), ahora debía enfrentar a sus enemigas mortales de dos metros cada una, lo bueno es que de este modo él haría el ejercicio que se negaba a hacer en clase, lo malo es que subirá 27 peldaños y después volver a correr hasta el Rey. Deberían darle un premio por el esfuerzo innato que hará.

Y así lo hizo, en el primer peldaño saltó hasta colgarse de él para luego terminar de escalarlo; así repitió el procedimiento sólo por tres escalones mas y era demasiado.

-¿cómo subiré el resto de la escalera si no tengo tantas fuerzas? -se quejó mientras recuperaba el aliento en el escalón. -me gustaría que me ayudara algo mas.

Buscó con la vista algún utensilio que le pudiese serevir y vio como bajaba el doble de uno de los amigos de Giotto. Un peliverde vestido de armadura negra y entalle del mismo color de su cabello apareció y revisó las celdas. Tsuna se percató que del traje le colgaba una cadena que estaba justamente a su alcance para cuando volviese a pasar; ahora tenía que emplear las matemáticas y la física para calcular el momento justo para montarse en la cadena y subir con el guardián.

-¡oye! aquí había un chico parecido al Rey de Aces, ¿dónde lo pusiste? -Lampo se quejó con el guardia de turno, que miró a la celda confundido.

-estoy seguro de que aquí lo vigilaba -se excusó de inmediato, el castaño pudo observar como de Lampo emergían chispas eléctricas, lo que le sorprendió. -debió haber huído cuado se hacía el cambio de guardia.

-igual eso es imposible, ni que fuese transparente para atravesar la celda -miró con detenimiento el interior y descubrió la botella de cristal vacía, no le dio importancia y se fue.

Allí estaba la oportunidad de Tsuna para montar la cadena. Recordando la escuela dio la casualidad que el profesor, al descubrir que el único que entendía los problemaas era Gokudera, puso un montón de ejemplos ridículos y graciosos para que los estudiantes aprendieran física. _"Si midieran 5 centímetros y estuvieran a 60 metros del suelo en un ángulo de 70° y tuvieran que montar un gigante, ¿cuál sería su posición en 3 segundos?"_. No era del todo descabellado pero era absurdo llevarlo a la práctica. Esperó el momento indicado y como dictó el problema razonado, saltó hasta la cadena y se sujetó mientras subía el resto de los peldaños y llegó hasta la sala donde el rubio dormía sobre su silla.

-¡Rey! -alzó la voz y sobresaltó a su superior. -Alice escapó, ¿qué hacemos?

-¿hacer? -abrió con pesadez los ojos, Tsuna quiso reír por la actitud parecida a la de su hermano, pero calló. -¿se fue? -bostezo. -déjalo ir, después de todo pertenece al reino de corazones. Si fuese de aquí lo hubiese matado al puro estilo de la Reina Roja -sonríe con ternura al figurársele. -pobre alteza, ¿no te lo crees, G?

-que me importa -setenció el aludido, restándole importancia. -además, si ya se fue Alice, que se vaya, como dice el Rey -bufó. -es del reino rojo de todas maneras, la Reina de Corazones se hará cargo de él.

-tienes razón G -rió el Rey. -solo espero que sea amable con el chico, he oído que una gran sorpresa aguarda en su castillo.

El Rey comenzó a relatar la historia que mantenía oculta acerca de la Reina, sorprendiendo al castaño con tanta información obtenida. Tsuna, después de la historia de la Reina de Corazones y Byakuran había salido corriendo en busca de su camino verdadero y regresar a donde estaba el castillo de la reina, ignorando por completo el dato final que el Rey Negro no había dicho.

-es una pena que Alice aún no sepa cual es su camino para regresar a su mundo.

-¿a que te refieres con ello? -G volvió a posicionarse delante del Rey.

-si supieras -da un sorbo por vez primera a su té y añade. -creo que se dice que nuestro nuevo invitado es una creación de los sueños de Byakuran, y si él despierta, Alice desaparecerá y morirá dentro de Ecila.

-¡¿qué?

-pero -intervino el pelirrojo. -si muere dentro de Ecila ya jamás volverá a su mundo, y será un habitante mas, ¿me equivoco?

-¿entonces cuál fue la razón para que Dios lo haya traído aquí? -terció el peliverde, al llegar a la encrucijada del asunto.

-no lo sé -se encogió de hombros sin el menor atisbo de culpa. -pero supongo que llegando a con la Reina se dará cuenta -sus dos hombres le miraron fijamente. -a partir de aquí a nosotros qué nos interesa lo que haga, después de todo "no lo queremos aquí" ¿comprendido?

* * *

><p><em>ESCENA ELIMINADA 5: Byakuran y la Reina de Corazones<em>

_-¿si supieron verdad? -inquirió el doble de Giotto. -la historia de la chiquilla de Corazones._

_-¿no es con la Reina a dónde quiso ir Alice? -preguntó Lampo, un poco confundido por el tema espontáneo._

_-¿eso a mi qué? -llegó el pelirrojo de alas negras con una taza de igual color rebosante de té, dándoselo al rey. -sólo he sabido que perdió la vista hace ya tiempo._

_-¿perdió la vista? -preguntó el guardián, incrédulo. -pero aún es de temerse, ¿cómo engañó a su reino?_

_-tiene un par de sirvientas a su lado, además del Head Hunter -razonó Giotto. -ellos ven en su lugar._

_-¿porqué la Reina perdió la vista? -cuestionó el pelirrojo con la viva curiosidad que tendría una persona codiciosa._

_-hace tiempo -comenzó. -los cuatro reinos eran uno solo y los reyes de todos esos reinos eran compañeros para cuidar toda Ecila; de este reino soy yo (N/A: he allí la obviedad), Uni-chan, Reina de Tréboles; Xanxus, Rey de Diamantes y por último nuestra querida Reina de Corazones -ambos siervos le veían expectantes, incluyendo a Tsuna, que su corazón se aceleraba conforme recibía lo que buscaba. -a "ella" ya podemos mencionarla como lo que es, ¿no creen? -los presentes (y que no ven) colocaron una expresión confusa, provocando una risa en Giotto. -nuestra útima reina, Tsunayoshi._

_El castaño fue el que se sorpendió mas de los que estaban allí. Después de todo este tiempo, a quien buscaba, la persona a la que tanto ama el Head Hunter y la soberana del reino Rojo; él mismo, bueno, no precisamente él, su contraparte dentro de ese mundo._

_-¿Tsunayoshi? me suena parecido al nombre que Alice dijo que tenía, ¿o lo escuché de algún lado? -comenzó a visualizar G._

_-¿porqué nos estás contando esto? -habló Lampo._

_-para que puedan entender porque la reina está ciega -objetó el rubio y continuó hablando. -Después de que nuestro "Dios" nos hizo y se marchara de una vez y para siempre, apareció su sucesor._

_-¿sucesor? -hablaron al unísono._

_-si, un muchacho agradable de cabello blanco, creo que dijo que se llamaba Byakuran -meditó y sonrió. -ese Alice realmente era extraño, pero sin duda cargaba con las ideas de nuestro Dios así que no tuvimos mas opción que aceptarle. Pero el chico no duró mucho tiempo aquí, comenzó a desequilibrarse el pobre, es decir, vio algo que aún nadie sabe y es motivo por el cual su mente ya no es estable._

_-me pregunto que fue lo que vio que lo haya dejado así -comenzó a andar en la habitación G, llegando al umbral de la puerta. -esta bien que dentro de Ecila haya cosas que los humanos normales no han visto y eso les cause temor, pero, ¿tan malo fue lo que vio?_

_-no lo sabemos -confesó. -lastimosamente pensamos en devolverlo a su mundo, sin embargo, Uni-chan se molestó de sobremanera y en un intento de evitar que se fuese destruyó la puerta por la que Byakuran había venido._

_No tenía sentido del todo aquella historia, Tsuna recordaba a su primo antes de ese "cambio". Cuando él tenía 8 años Byakuran vivía en su casa, porque sus padres se estaban separando, en aquél entonces contaba con 10 años de edad y actuó como el hermano mayor de él cuando a Giotto le tocaba trabajar. Un día su primo volvió a casa porque presuntamente sus padres se habían reconciliado y solo fue cuestión de años para que Tsuna tuviese nuevas noticias de él (ya tenía 15 y por consiguiente Byakuran 17), se enteró por parte de Basil (quien viajaba con su padre) que Byakuran había perdido su salud mental por una pelea de sus padres, según supo su padre quiso golpear a la mujer pero ella evadió el golpe que le iba a dar con una vara de metal y en cambio quien lo recibió fue su hijo. Tsuna ya no tenía intención de visitar a su primo, aunque lo quería mucho, su estado lo hacía peligroso y si se descontrolaba violento, de modo que cortó lazos y hasta la fecha sabe la historia completa finalmente._

_-si entonces la puerta de Alice fue destruída significa que no ha podido salir de aquí y sigue atrapado, ¿en el Reino de Tréboles? -apuntó Lampo, tratando de hayar sentido en la historia._

_-no, a pesar de que Uni-chan está enamorada 'y creo que obsesiva' -murmuró aquellas palabras como si Uni fuese a escucharlo. -de Byakuran, lo mandó a dormir eternamente, hasta que su mente se estabilice -le miraron curiosos. -en fin, según tengo entendido, contando la entrada que Uni-chan "destrozó" simplemente se quedo inutilizada pero con los arreglos justos volverá a estar en uso, simplemente hay que saber que objeto humano era la entrada del chico._

_-¿objeto humano? -recapitula Tsuna en sus pensamientos. -¿será acaso como el espejo, que me condujo hasta aquí? me pregunto qué clase de objeto trajo a Byakuran y si existen mas -sacude la cabeza al olvidar un par de datos. -¡¿pero entonces en dónde está Byakuran? ¿qué le hizo Uni? -al mencionar su nombre, sólo se le podía venir a la mente la vecina de sus abuelos, una chica pelinegra demasiado amable y alegre (sin mencionar bonita), hija de la amiga de ellos, Aria que era como su hija, tan bondadosa y energética; es inhumano pensar que esas dos sean malas si mas bien parecen bajadas del Cielo, no le cabía en la cabeza eso, por mas loco que ese mundo esté._

_-ah, también me recuerda que el muchachito no está en el Reino de Tréboles con Uni-chan -comentó como si realmente lo haya olvidado, mas bien quiso picar aún mas la curiosidad de los presentes._

_-¿entonces dónde está dormido el chico? -pregunta hastiado G, viendo que el Rey solo está dando migajas de información cada dos por tres._

_-dentro de los muros del castillo de la Reina de Corazones, de Tsunayoshi-chan -soltó con una risa pícara en sus labios, dándole otro sentido a la oración a propósito._

_-¡Majestad! -Lampo y G gritaron al unísono para regañar a su superior, sabiendon como le gusta jugar con el pueblo, pero Tsuna no lo sabía, que terminó por sorprenderse hasta el punto del infarto, el rubio simplemente rió inocentemente._

_-bueno, no sé si ya han "hecho algo" -hace enfasis. -pero sólo sé que la Reina se había casado con un Rey que salió de no sé donde, puedo afirmar que es Byakuran el que se ha casado involuntariamente con ella._

_-¿boda involuntaria? -se preguntó Tsuna. -¿con mi primo? -cambió su expresión a una mas sombría ante el hecho. -¿reina yo? -pero ese hecho le dolía mas que cualquier palabra hiriente que hayan usado en su contra._

_-buena información toda aquella Majestad -objetó Lampo. -pero aún no responde la duda del porqué está ciega la Reina de Corazones._

_-cierto -consintió G._

_-pues deberían de saber que la pobre quedó ciega porque así lo quiso Dios -sus acompañantes miraron estupefactos. -él le dio a ella tanto poder como para mantenerse por sí misma, como consecuencia le quitó la vista -se miraron entre sí y el rubio simplemente setenció. -como sea, ya no hablemos mas del asunto, y respecto a ese chico, Byakuran, en su estado actual no hará mas que darnos problemas y la muerte -sonrió, como si se tratase de algo positivo ante la estupefacción de sus sirvientes._

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aquí llegó! 8D espero que haya sido una buena compensación después de mi canibalismo al no actualizar (?) y como les había dicho en el cap anterior, si subí mi fic del regalo de Hibari mas que le cambié el nombre al final -w-U se llama "Hola, Como estás", nomas lo saqué al español el título xDU y aún trabajo en Kakome que vendría subiendo ya el primer capítulo, después de esta actualización junto con otro fic del que no mencioné nada porque tengo mucho abandonado y me daba miedo continuar x3Uu pero ya que, lo subiré igualmente haber si llego a darle un final bonito<p>

pasando a los reviews :3

**regeryyentha:** concuerdo contigo, odié como puse a Giotto pero como dijo Aito-chan (es chan verdad?) es un universo alterno y por lo tal tenía que ser un anti-Primo, así que eso salió xDU y con tu acusación de Hibari... no lo había visto hasta que leí y es verdad, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, bien dicho! gracias por tu review x3

**Katekyo1827R27X27:** lamento que el cap anterior haya sido corto, espero compensarlo con este ^^ y me alegra ver que tengo lo necesario para crear el efecto sentimental en el escrito, no sabes cuanto valoré esas palabras x3 me hacen crecer como escritora, Tsuna iba vestido con un traje formal como se le ve en fanarts, gracias por tu review ^^

**Kyomi120500:** aunque no me dejaste review me dijiste lo que pensaste del cap en otra parte y lo aprecio en verdad xD espero te esté yendo bien allá donde me dijiste, espero con ansias para saber que es lo que nos traerás con tu creatividad a flor de piel

bien, debo subir fics nuevos que espero sean de su agrado ^^ y si gustan dejar review saben que son bienvenidos ^^ incluyendo anónimos (solo que sean suaves o sino no comentes x3)


End file.
